Auf der Flucht und auf der Jagd!
by lmq91le
Summary: Nach Roys Weggang aus Starling City versucht dieser sein Leben neu in den Griff zu bekommen. Dabei trifft er auf neue Freunde, aber auch neue gefährliche Feinde die Roy vor große Herausforderungen stellen.
1. Das ist das Leben

In Roys Kopf drehte sich alles. Ihm war schlecht. Es war wie ein Kater, nur tausendmal schlimmer. Der ganze Körper schmerzte ihm, während seine Hände hinter seinem Rücken zusammengebunden waren, ebenso wie seine Füße. Er spürte das sie sich bewegten. Die Straße über die sie wohl fuhren war in einem katastrophalen Zustand. So fühlte es sich zumindest an.

Wie konnte er nur so dumm sein. Wie konnte er nur hierhin geraten. Die letzten Monate in denen er versuchte sich ein neues Leben aufzubauen. Alles Futsch! Und wofür? Um nach allen regeln der Kunst zu versagen. Nur weil er sich in eine Sache einmischen wollte die für ihn alleine viel zu groß war.

Roy sah sich um. Er lag im Kofferraum eines Autos. Eines alten Autos mit defekten Stoßdämfern das bei jeder kleinsten Unebenheit einen Satz nach oben machte und auch noch ziemlich schnell fuhr. Die Luft war hier drin mindestens 50 Grad heiß und stank nach Abgasen. Roy richtete sich auf und versuchte mit den Füßen gegen den Kofferraumdeckel zu treten. Das Auto war alt, aber stabiler als es aussah. Während Roy trat dachte er nach wohin er gebracht wurde. Ob diese Leute ihn aus der Stadt schaffen wollten. Oder wollten sie ihn der lokalen Polizei ausliefern. Diese hätten ihn sofort Verhaftet und nach Starling Ausgeliefert. Auch wenn Quentin nicht dort war. Ausgerechnet wegen ihm war er hierher geeilt.

Roy trat immer kräftiger gegen den Kofferraumdeckel und tatsächlich schaffte er es diesen einen Spalt breit auf zu bekommen. Wieder stiegen die Schmerzen in seinem Kopf auf. Erst jetzt merkte er das er blutete, da es ihm in die Augen floss. Beim Versuch hinauszusehen blendete ihn das Sonnenlicht. Es war also noch Tag. Das bedeutete er war noch nicht lange hier drin. Als er durch den schmalen Spalt blickte sah er Menschen,.. viele Menschen. Er war noch in der Stadt. Dann sah er die hohen zum Teil heruntergekommenen Plattenbauten. Er war also wirklich noch in der Stadt. Eine Stadt in die er nur gekommen war um Quentin Lance zu helfen.

Roy überlegte ob er den Deckel komplett aufstemmen könnte damit er um Hilfe rufen konnte. Doch er wusste bis jetzt nicht welche Sprache die Leute in diesem Land eigentlich sprechen. Aber er musste es riskieren, irgendjemand musste ihn ja verstehen. Diesem oder dieser hätte er auch sagen können das die Leute in Gefahr sind. In großer Gefahr!

Noch während er ein weiteres mal ausholte um gegen den Deckel zu treten überkam ihm wieder ein Schwindelanfall. Wieder drehte sich alles. Er wusste nicht womit er betäubt wurde, oder ob es an dem Blutverlust oder seiner Kopfverletzung lag. Doch dieser Schwindelanfall war stark genug um ihn wieder für einen Moment lahmzulegen. Erst jetzt erkannte Roy das er nichts tun konnte. Er war am Ende. Alles hatte katastrophal angefangen, sich langsam zum besseren Entwickelt, er dachte er hätte ein Leben, ein bescheidenes ruhiges Leben, dann überschlugen sich die Ereignisse. Und jetzt war er hier.

Dann kam ein knall. Der Kofferraum öffnete sich bei voller Fahrt. Frische, aber auch sehr heiße Luft wehte Roy um die Ohren und weckte ihm aus seinem Delirium. Er konnte nach oben sehen. Der Himmel war wolkenlos. Die Sonne strahlte unnachgiebig. Dann sah er zur Seite. Er war auf einer breiten Hauptstraße. Autos, Busse, Lieferwagen und Lastwagen füllten die Fahrbahnen. Roy richtete sich auf und schrie um Hilfe.

Roy sah dem Fahrer eines Taxis ins Gesicht. Dieser lief blass an und verriss das Lenkrad vor Schreck als er den Gefesselten Roy sah und krachte in die Seite eines stehenden Buses an einer Bushaltestelle. Roy sah sich um und versuchte den Fahrer eines Lieferwagens zu alamieren. Doch dieser sah ihn nicht und fuhr vorbei. Roy schrie so laut er konnte. Dann merkte er das der Boden des Kofferraums sich unter ihm erhob. Jetzt merkte er das er offenbar gleich herausgeschleudert wird. Mitten auf die Fahrbahn. Dann flog er. In diesem Moment schoss sein gesamtes Leben an ihm vorbei. Er dachte an Thea. Und an die anderen schöneren Dinge in seiner Erinnerung während er heftig auf der brühend heißen Fahrbahn aufschlug und sich wie wild um sich selbst drehte und über den Asphalt kullerte. Das war viel besser als all der Mist den er in seinem Leben gebaut hatte. Autos hupten wie wild als einige versuchten ihm Auszuweichen.

Roy lag nun da. Der erhitzte Asphalt brannte erbarmungslos auf seiner Haut. Doch das war nebensächlich. Den jetzt sah Roy den Kühler eines Geländewagens auf ihn zurasen. Das wars nun... dabei fragte er sich erneut... Wie konnte es nur so weit kommen?

 _ **Bitte um Review!**_


	2. Der rote Blitz und rote Haare

Einige Monate vor Roys unfreiwilligem Ausflug im Kofferraum eines Autos, wachte Roy schweißgebadet und schwer atmend in seinem Hotelbett. Sein Herz raste während er sich langsam beruhigte. Die Albträume die er in letzter Zeit immer wieder hatte kamen häufiger und wurden immer schlimmer. Schuld war die ständige Angst das gleich die Tür aufspringt oder das Fenster zerbricht wobei ein Spezialkommando in den Raum stürmt und ihn erschießt.

Roy stand auf und ging zum Fenster um es zu öffnen. Die Luft im Raum war so unglaublich stickig das er das Gefühl hatte keine Luft zu bekommen. Die Luft draußen war viel angenehmer und kühler. Als er das Fenster öffnete holte er mehrmals tief Luft und sah sich den Mond an der langsam hinter den Wolken verschwand. Seit seinem Weggang aus Starling City war mittlerweile ein Monat vergangen. Die Berichte rissen einfach nicht ab. Es gab Reportagen, Interviews, Augenzeugenberichte und Artikel über Arrow, Verschwörungstheorien das er nicht Arrow war sondern für den echten in die Presche gesprungen war (was ja sogar wahr war), Gerüchte das er noch am Leben war und sich irgendwo versteckt hielt. Diese Leute hatten glücklicherweise keine Ahnung wie recht sie hatten.

Roy ging auf und ab, trank eine Flasche Wasser leer, lief wieder auf und ab, legte sich zwischendurch wieder hin um auf die Decke zu starren und stand wieder auf um wieder auf und ab zu laufen. Er hatte kein gutes Gefühl bei der Sache. Er ging zum Waschbecken und ließ sich kaltes Wasser über das Gesicht laufen um den ganzen Schweiß abzuwaschen und betrachte sich im Spiegel. Die Haare hatte er sich ganz kurz abgeschnitten. Und er ließ sich einen Drei-Tage-Bart wachsen. Um nicht erkannt zu werden und um ein anderer zu werden. Zeitgleich sehnte er sich danach Thea, Felicity, Oliver oder John anzurufen um wenigstens mal Hallo zu sagen. Aber er hatte Angst das Quentin ihre Telefone abhörte. Dieser entzog sich der Presse. Seit seinem vorgetäuschten Tod war der größte 'Arrow-Jäger' des Landes abgetaucht und verweigerte jegliches Gespräch mit der Presse. Warum, verstand Roy nicht. Es war ihm aber auch egal. So hatte er seine Ruhe.

Roys Motel war ein billiges und heruntergekommenes Haus an einer Autobahn neben einem Busbahnhof am Rande einer Kleinstadt bei Keystone City. Am Vormittag wollte er weiter nach Central City und von dort wieder weiter. Doch erst wollte er sich mit Cisco treffen, der ihm helfen wollte. Roy hatte bei STAR Labs angerufen um sich nach Barry zu erkundigen. Er hatte die Hoffnung er könne ihm mit seiner Schnelligkeit helfen und ihn zum Beispiel über die Grenze bringen. Doch dann erfuhr er das sämtliche Telefone in Central City ausgefallen waren. Das schwarze Loch über der Stadt hatte schwere Schäden ausgelöst. Noch immer war ein Großteil der Leute dort ohne Strom. Tausende hausten in Notunterkünften. Er versuchte es bei Cisco auf dem Handy und dieser sagte sofort zu.

Schon früh verließ er das Motel und stieg in den Bus. Sein Auto hatte er ,für einen in seinen Augen, lächerlichen Betrag verkauft um mehr für seine Flucht zu haben. Außerdem war es ihm angenehmer als weiter in einem Auto herumzufahren das immer noch auf den Namen Roy Harper zugelassen war.

Als Roy in dem kleinen Diner hockte in dem sie verabredet waren sah er sich angespannt um. Sein Frühstück hatte er nicht angerührt. Er hatte keinen Appetit. Das Diner lag in einem der wenigen Stadtteile die wieder Strom hatten. Trotz allem war wenig los. Das Lokal war fast leer. Roy ließ den Kopf gesenkt. Er trug eine Kappe und eine Sonnenbrille.

"Stimmt etwas nicht?" fragte eine Kellnerin die an ihm vorbei lief und sah das Roy sein Essen nicht angerührt hatte.

"Hä... Ich... Alles Okay! Ich warte nur auf jemanden!" sagte Roy und fing an zu Essen. "Mit Ihrem Essen ist alles okay!"

Lächelnd nickte die Kellnerin und ging weg. Roy fühlte sich verpflichtet nun doch etwas zu essen. Wenn er einfach nur dasitzt und nichts tut wäre das auch auffällig. Da öffnete sich die Tür und ein Polizist kam herein. Instinktiv griff Roy das Messer nun fester um sich eventuell zu verteidigen.

"Entschuldigung, kann ich Ihre Toilette benutzen?" fragte der Polizist was die Dame hinter dem Tresen freundlich bejahte.

Roy entspannte sich wieder und aß weiter während der Polizist in der Toilette verschwand. Dann öffnete sich die Tür wieder. Wieder griff Roy nach dem Messer. Peinlich berührt entspannte er sich wieder als er sah das es nur eine Mutter und ihr Kind waren. Roy war es langsam peinlich. Würde es so immer weiter gehen? Würde er bei jedem kleinsten Geräusch aufschrecken? In ihm stieg langsam die Verzweiflung. Während er niedergeschlagen die Hände aufs Gesicht legte merkte er nicht das das Kind nun direkt neben ihm stand und ihn anstarrte.

Aus den Augenwinkeln heraus sah Roy das Kind und schreckte auf. Der Junge den er auf acht oder neun Jahre schätzte sah ihn mit großen, leuchtenden Augen an. Roy sah verwirrt zu ihm zurück. Der Junge kam einen Schritt näher und machte nur noch größere Augen.

"Du bist es!" sagte er.

"Tut mir leid! Ich weiß nicht was du meinst, Kleiner!" antwortete Roy mit verstellter Stimme.

Die Mutter des Jungen, die noch an der Theke stand und sich mit der Kellnerin unterhielt, sah nun zu ihnen rüber.

"Doch du bist es. Du bist Arrow!" sagte der junge und zeigte nun mit dem Finger auf Roy.

"Man zeigt nicht mit dem Finger auf Leute!" zischte Roy und senkte den Kopf. "Und Arrow bin ich auch nicht."

"Connor, lass den Mann in ruhe!" sagte die Frau, kniete sich zu ihrem Sohn runter und sah ihn traurig an. "Connor... wir haben doch über die Sache gesprochen. Arrow wurde verhaftet und wurde im Gefängnis von einem anderen Mann umgebracht."

"NEIN!" rief der Junge. "Nein! Er lebt noch! Und da sitzt er!"

Roy war peinlich berührt. Die Frau sah ihn nun auch an und musterte ihn. Roy sah sich um und ging sicher das niemand ihnen zuhörte. Dann sah er das Kind wieder an.

"Hey, kleiner... Es tut mir leid dich enttäuschen zu müssen... Aber ich bin nicht Arrow!" sagte Roy. Es fiel ihm leicht das zu sagen, es war ja immerhin die Wahrheit.

Das Kind jedoch war sichtlich frustriert. Er war wohl ein Riesen Arrow-Fan. Die Frau kramte sofort eine Münze aus ihrer Tasche und drückte sie ihrem Sohn in die Hand.

"Hier, geh ein bisschen am Flipperautomaten spielen bis unsere Bestellung fertig ist. Okay!" sagte die Frau und das Kind ging mit gesenktem Kopf davon. Als es vor dem Flipperautomaten stand setzte sich die Frau Roy gegenüber. "Tut mir schrecklich leid! Der Junge hat eine wirklich extrem lebhafte Fantasie!"

Roy lächelte und machte eine kleine Winkbewegung mit der Hand. "Schon okay! Ist nicht das erste mal!"

Roy wäre am liebsten sofort aus dem Lokal geflohen. Oder am besten im Boden versunken. Der Junge hatte ihn erkannt. War seine Verkleidung wirklich so schlecht das er nicht einmal kleine Kinder täuschen konnte. Sofort fing er an zu schwitzen. Mit einem breiten unschuldigen lächeln hoffte er die Frau schnell auf andere Gedanken zu bringen. Doch diese schien durch das Gerede ihres Sohnes nun auch ínterressiert zu sein.

"Obwohl,... Ich muss zugeben, dass Sie ihm schon ähnlich sehen." sagte die Frau.

Roy wurde rot im Gesicht und dachte sich eilig eine gute Ausrede aus. "Ach... Das habe ich schon ein paar mal gehört."

Roy machte einen auf verlegen. Die Frau tat dies lächelnd ab und zog einen Schminkspiegel aus ihrer Tasche um ihr Make-Up zu kontrollieren.

"Entschuldigung noch mal! Sind Sie aus Central City?" fragte Sie.

"Oh, nein. Ich treffe hier nur einen Freund!" erzählte Roy und dachte sich eine Lüge aus: "Ich komme aus Kanada. Und bin auf dem Weg nach Keystone City zu meinem Cousin. Wollte schauen wie es ihm geht nachdem dieses Ding da über der Stadt war..."

Die Lüge schien zu wirken. Roy kam zwar gerade aus Keystone aber die Frau war sofort abgelenkt. "Oh, wem sagen Sie das. Gott sei dank hat Flash dieses Ding schließen können. Aber an dem Tag habe ich mir sofort meinen Sohn geschnappt und bin aus der Stadt weg. Wir sind heute erst zurückgekommen."

"Oh, ja... Flash ist schon erstaunlich!" sagte Roy lächelnd und dachte an Barry. Von diesem hatten sie nach dem Vorfall nichts gehört.

"Oh, ja da haben Sie recht. In der Klasse meines Sohnes schwärmen alle für Flash. Nur Connor ist Arrow aus irgendeinem Grund treu geblieben. Ich weiß nicht wieso, aber Connor scheint zu diesem irgendeine Art tiefe Verbindung zu haben. Ich weiß nicht wieso."

"Ach das gibt sich! Und wer weiß, vielleicht hat ihr Sohn ja recht!" sagte Roy schmunzeln.

"Bei all den Verschwörungstheorien wundert mich das nicht." sagte die Frau und packte ihren Spiegel weg.

"Wissen Sie was... In den Nachrichten haben die doch mehrmals gebracht das angeblich Oliver Queen Arrow ist." sagte Roy wobei die Frau erschrak und ihre Handtasche fallen ließ. "Etwas lächerlicheres habe ich noch nie gehört."

Roy wollte einen Witz machen. Doch dann sah er das die Frau diesmal blass anlief und besorgt zu ihrem Sohn herübersah. Er musste irgendeinen wunden Punkt bei ihr getroffen haben.

"He he... ja! Lächerlich! Absolut!" sagte die Frau grinsend.

"Sandra, deine Bestellung ist Fertig!" rief die Frau vom Tresen und hielt eine braune Papiertüte hoch.

Sandra stand auf, bezahlte, nahm die Bestellung entgegen und holte ihren Sohn.

"Connor, bevor wir gehen will ich das du dich bei dem Herrn entschuldigst!" wies die Frau ihren Sohn an.

"Tut mir leid das ich Sie Arrow genannt habe!" sagte der Junge. "Aber sie sehen wirklich so aus wie er!"

Roy grinste und sah den jungen unschuldig an. "Ach, weißt du. Jeder hat irgendwo einen Doppelgänger auf der Welt. Du zum Beispiel... du..." Roy blieb fast das Herz stehen. Erst jetzt merkte er das dieses Kind erschreckend ähnlich wie Oliver aussah. "...du... siehst zum Beispiel aus wie... ein Typ... den ich von früher kenne."

"Cool... Ich bin ein Doppelgänger!" sagte der Junge begeistert und verließ mit seiner Mutter das Lokal.

Roy sah beiden hinterher und musterte das Kind genau bevor er den Kopf schüttelte. "Nein! Nein, das ist unmöglich!"

Vor dem Lokal sah die Mutter noch mal zurück und schüttelte den ebenfalls den Kopf: "Nein! Das ist unmöglich!"

Beide gingen davon und vorbei an Cisco der ohne Umwege das Lokal betrat und Roy sofort erkannte was diesem zusätzlich Unbehagen bereitete.

"Wie konntest du mich erkennen? Und überhaupt... Wie siehst du den aus?" fragte Roy geschockt.

Cisco schien ein komplett anderer zu sein. Auch er hatte sich die Haare ganz kurz geschnitten. Er war blass, sah aus als hätte er Tagelang nicht geschlafen und trug genau wie Roy eine Sonnenbrille und eine Kappe. Als ob auch er nicht erkannt werden wollte.

"Entschuldige Mann. Du ahnst gar nicht was hier abgeht." sagte Cisco und orderte einen Kaffee.

Roy erklärte Cisco seine Lage. Dieser hatte, zu seiner Überraschung, keinerlei Ahnung was vor sich ging. Er hatte ewig keine Nachrichten gelesen, gesehen oder gehört und wusste bis jetzt nicht das die ganze Welt Roy für den inzwischen toten Arrow hielt. Er wusste ein bisschen über Ra's al-Ghul bescheid und das sie gegen die Liga gekämpft hatten. Doch das war es eigentlich schon. Erst jetzt erfuhr Roy von Barrys Schicksal. Nachdem sich das Schwarze Loch geöffnet hatte und Barry hineinrannte um es zu schließen, verschwand er. Als es sich schloss wurden zwar viele Dinge 'ausgepustet' doch sie suchten seither nach Barry.

"Vielleicht liegt er irgendwo bewusstlos oder ohne Erinnerung. Im schlimmsten Fall aber wurde er in eine andere Zeit, oder gar in eine andere Dimension befördert." erklärte Cisco besorgt. "Wir suchen schon seit Wochen nach ihm. Aber wir haben immer noch kein Anzeichen wo er sein könnte."

"Ach her je! Das tut mir Leid. Das wusste ich nicht!" sagte Roy.

"Schon okay. Du kannst ja nichts dafür." sagte Cisco und nahm noch einen Schluck Kaffee. "Und was machst du jetzt? Bei euch gab es ja quasi ein Happy End! Und bei dir?"

"Tja. Ich hatte es eigentlich nicht vor... aber ich befürchte ich muss das Land verlassen. Ich kann es nicht riskieren. Ich habe das Gefühl die Leute erkennen mich zu leicht. Vor ein paar Minuten bin ich von einem kleinen Jungen erkannt worden und konnte mich nur mit müh und Not herausreden."

"Ja, ich verstehe dich. Nachdem letztes Jahr der Teilchenbeschleuniger Explodiert ist konnte sich von uns auch keiner mehr in der Stadt blicken lassen. Du solltest dein Aussehen noch mehr verändern." schlug Cisco vor.

"Noch mehr?! Wie den? Soll ich mich etwa umoperieren lassen?" fragte Roy verstört. "Ich lege mich nicht unters Messer!"

"Davon redet ja auch keiner!" sagte Cisco. "Ich meine, ein anderer Kleidungsstil, vielleicht eine andere Haarfarbe, eine Brille..."

"Ich brauche keine Brille... Aber das andere klingt schon interessant."

Cisco bezahlte für beide und brachte Roy in seine nahegelegene Wohnung. Dort konnte Roy, während Cisco unterwegs war, sich umziehen, seine Wäsche waschen und an seinem Aussehen arbeiten. Cisco brachte etwas später Roy ein paar 'Geschenke' für Roy mit: Ein paar Hemden, Haarfarbe und einen Fahrplan für Fernbusse. Roy war dankbar für die Hilfe und so war er am Abend, als die Sonne anfing unterzugehen ein komplett anderer...

Roy betrachtete sich im Badezimmerspiegel. Die Haare waren nun Rot gefärbt. Er hatte sich Rasiert. Er trug ein Ordentliches Hemd mit langen Ärmeln und erkannte sich selbst fast nicht mehr. Cisco hatte recht. Das hätte er viel früher machen sollen. In der Küche zählte er sein Geld. Das Team hatte zusammengelegt und für die Flucht Geld gegeben. Zusammen mit dem was er davor gespart hatte und mit dem was er für sein Auto bekam hatte er knapp 7300 Dollar um sich abzusetzen. Im Grunde war das nicht viel um komplett neu anzufangen. Schließlich hatte er gar nichts mehr. Sein ganzes hab und gut passte in einen Rucksack und einen kleinen Koffer. Doch erst musste er einen Ort finden an dem er bleiben konnte. Cisco und seine Freunde hatten zu viel zu tun. Außerdem wollte er sie da nicht mit hineinziehen.

"Danke dir! Du hasst was gut!" sagte Roy während Cisco vor dem Busbahnhof hielt und Roy seine Sachen zusammensuchte.

"Schon okay. Im Grunde genommen sind wir alle ein Team. Egal ob Team Arrow oder Team Flash... wir kämpfen alle für die gleiche Sache. Und? Wirst du jetzt ins Ausland gehen?"

"Hmm... Sollte ich eigentlich!" seufzte Roy. "Dann hätte ich eine bessere Chance nicht erkannt zu werden. Aber selbst wenn ich mich dazu durchringe Geld für ein Ticket auszugeben... Wie soll ich ohne Pass oder Papiere ins Ausland kommen? Ich fahre einfach erst mal weiter... und sehe dann was kommt."

Die beiden verabschiedeten sich. Cisco sagte noch das Roy bei ihnen jederzeit willkommen sei. Doch Roy wollte niemanden da hineinziehen. Während er zum Verkaufsschalter lief zog er einen kleinen Handgeschriebenen Zettel aus seiner Hosentasche. Auf dem Fahrplan den er von Cisco bekommen hatte, hat er einfach nach dem Fahrziel mit der längsten Fahrzeit, sprich mit der größten Entfernung, gekuckt und entschloss sich so für Fawcett City. Lächelnd nahm Roy das Ticket entgegen. Es war der Nachtbus und die Fahrt würde neuneinhalb Stunden dauern. Doch das kümmerte Roy nicht. Denn er war endlich wieder unterwegs und schlief die komplette Fahrt durch.

"Hey, Sir! Wachen Sie auf!" sagte eine tiefe Männerstimme und Roy riss die Augen auf. Es war wieder Tag und vor ihm stand ein etwa zwei Meter großer, kahlköpfiger Afroamerikaner in einer Schaffneruniform. "Wir sind da!"

Roy richtete sich sofort auf und sah das er der letzte im Bus war. Dankend stand er auf und trat ins freie... wieder in eine fremde Stadt. Ob er es hier versuchen könnte? Fawcett City war eine große Stadt im Norden der USA die einen eher alten Eindruck machte und vom Baustil noch sehr stark an die 40er oder 50er Jahre erinnerte. Hauptsitz von Sivana Industries, dessen moderner Büroturm sich hoch über der Altstadt erhob und einen Schatten auf den Busbahnhof warf. Roy lief über den Platz und betrat einen nahegelegenen kleinen Park wo er sich mit einer gratis Anzeigen-Zeitung auf einer Bank niederlies und anfing die Wohnungsanzeigen durchzuschauen.

Was er nicht ahnen konnte war das in diesem Moment im Gebüsch hinter ihm ein 12-jähriger Junge kauerte und sich versteckt hielt...

 _ **Bitte um Review!**_

 _In der Geschichte wird es mehrere Gastauftritte von anderen DC-Helden geben._


	3. Der mächtigste Sterbliche der Welt

Roy stellte den Kaffee uns sein Frühstück, das aus ein paar Mini-Donuts und einem Hot-Dog bestand, neben sich auf die Bank und schlug die Zeitung auf die er zusammen mit seinem Frühstück an einem Kiosk neben dem Busbahnhof gekauft hatte. Während er die Wohnungsanzeigen suchte überflog er ein paar Artikel. 'Serienkiller schlägt wieder zu! 5 Tote in leerstehender Wohnung gefunden.'; 'Sivana Industries präsentiert neueste Inovation'; 'Heimkind wegen schweren Diebstahls verhaftet'; 'Mysteriöser _Batman_ wieder in Gotham gesichtet'. Als er die Wohnungsanzeigen fand, studierte er sie intensiv. Er suchte etwas für kurzfristige Miete. Etwas kleines. Er wusste schließlich nicht wie lange er hier bleiben würde. Auch wenn ihm die Stadt auf den ersten Blick gefiel, wusste er nicht wie lange er hier sein konnte ohne nicht vielleicht doch erkannt zu werden.

Während Roy sich in die Zeitung vertiefte merkte er nicht das aus dem Gebüsch hinter ihm eine Hand erschien und ihm einen seiner Donuts klaute.

"Boah... Was sind das für Preise hier!?" murmelte Roy und wunderte sich über die teuren Mieten. "Sind in Fawcett die Wohnungen aus Gold oder was?"

Während Roy schimpfte griff er nach seinem Kaffee, gerade in dem Moment als die Hand hinter ihm wieder im Gebüsch verschwand. So merkte er nicht das hinter ihm jemand war. So las Roy weiter und fand tatsächlich etwas.

"Hmm... Ein Zimmer, provisionsfrei von Privat,... Wow sogar mit Balkon..." sagte Roy begeistert und kreiste mit einem Stift die Anzeige ein. In diesem Moment tauchte die Hand wieder auf und klaute noch einen Donut. "Mal sehen... das sieht auch interessant aus. Möbiliert!"

Als Roy nach seinem Hot-Dog greifen wollte berührte er etwas was sich wie Haut anfühlte. Erschrocken sah er nach unten und begriff das er nicht sein Essen, sondern eine menschliche Hand ergriffen hatte. Schreiend sprang er auf und wich von der Bank weg während die Hand wieder im Gebüsch und eine Person darin offenbar hinfiel und das ganze Gebüsch zum erzittern brachte. Roys Kaffe und der Rest seines Essens landete mit der Zeitung auf dem Schotterweg. Roy spürte wie sein Herz rasste und lief zurück zur Bank um in das Gebüsch zu blicken. War er etwa enttarnt worden? Mit einem Hechtsprung schwang sich Roy über die Bank und sprang ins Gebüsch um die unbekannte Person zu überwältigen. Bei der Landung bekam Roy ein paar Beine zu greifen. Die Person wollte offenbar davonkriechen.

Das Geschrei war groß. Roy wollte umbedingt wissen wer diese Person war und ob sie wegen ihm da war. Zusammen wälzten sie sich nun im Gebüsch.

"NEIN! BITTE TUN SIE MIR NICHTS!" rief eine Jungenstimme.

Roy blieb fast das Herz stehen als er sah wen der da ergriffen hatte. Sofort lies er die Beine los und wich zurück. Sein Angreifer war kein Angreifer. Es war ein Kind!

Nachdem sie aus dem Gebüsch gekrochen waren, sich den Dreck aus den Gesichtern und von der Kleidung gewischt hatten und sich einigermaßen beruhigt hatten saßen Roy und der Junge nun nebeneinander auf der Bank und sammelten sich. Der Junge hatte sich als Billy Batson, 12 Jahre alt, aus Fawcett City vorgestellt. Roy stellte sich als Jason vor. Den Namen hatte er auch während seiner Zeit in Monument Point verwendet. Mit gesenktem Kopf saß Billy neben 'Jason' und blickte traurig drein.

"Tut mir leid das ich Ihnen ihre Donuts geklaut habe!" sagte Billy.

"Und mir tut es leid das ich dich angegriffen habe." sagte Roy und schämte sich auch. Er hatte ein Kind verletzt. Ein wehrloses Kind das einfach nur Hunger hatte. "Du hasst mich zu Tode erschreckt, Jungchen! Kannst du mir erklären wieso du mir aufgelauert hast."

"Tut mir leid!" wiederholte sich Billy. "Ich hatte solchen Hunger!"

Roy wurde hellhörig und bat Billy ihm zu erzählen was los war. Er musste diesem hoch und heilig versprechen niemandem etwas zu erzählen. Und was Roy zu hören bekam war ziemlich dramatisch.

Vor etwa einem halben Jahr verlor Billy seine Eltern. Beide waren im Auftrag des Großindustriellen Thaddeus Sivana, laut Billy extrem Geld- und Machtbessessen, in Ägypten auf einer Expedition wo beide unter mysteriösen Umständen umgebracht wurden. Sivana arrangierte das Billy in ein Heim kam wo er von einer Gruppe anderer Jungs aufs übelste Terrorisiert wurde. Die Heimleiterin duldete dies, da sie Billy einfach 'nicht leiden konnte'. Billy kam etwas später schließlich zu seinem Onkel bei dem er bis heute lebte. Billy ist überzeugt davon das Sivana für den Tod seiner Eltern mitverantwortlich ist. Zeitgleich merkte Billy schnell das sein Onkel ihn nur wegen seines Treuhand-Fonds bei sich Wohnen lies und bekam von diesem auch keinerlei Zuwendung und überließ ihn meistens sich selbst. Eines Tages fand Billy in seinem Zimmer eine eigenartige Papierrolle die er Roy zeigte.

Es war eine Pergamentrolle um die ein rotes Seidenband gewickelt war. Beeindruckt rollte Roy die Rolle auf und sah eine Nachricht, die in einer besonders akkuraten Schrift geschrieben war die fast schon wie Kaligrafie aussah:

"Die Weisheit des Salomon, die Stärke des Herkules, die Ausdauer des Atlas, die Macht des Zeus, der Mut des Achilles und die Geschwindigkeit des Merkur!" las Roy den ersten Absatz laut vor. "Billy, ich habe eine wichtige Nachricht für dich. Du bist für großes Bestimmt den du bist auserwählt. Komm zu mir am Fels der Ewigkeit wo sich die sieben Todsünden vereinigt haben und dich die Erleuchtung trifft."

Fragend sah Roy Billy an und fragte sich ob Billy wirklich daran glaubte. Für Roy kam das ganze extrem Spanisch vor. Vielleicht war das ja auch ein Trick dieses fiesen Onkels um Billy loszuwerden. Doch Roy traute sich nicht das laut zu sagen.

"Und du bist also hier,... weil du den Fels der Ewigkeit suchst?!"

Billy nickte. "Ich hoffe das ich die Wahrheit herausfinde. Und was es mit Shazam auf sich hat!"

"Shazam?" fragte Roy. "Was ist das?"

"Guck mal! Diese Namen da oben!" sagte Billy und wies wieder auf den ersten Absatz.

Roy sah es. Die Anfangsbuchstaben der Namen waren besonders groß und etwas breiter Geschrieben waren. Zusammengelesen ergaben sie das Wort 'SHAZAM'. Wieder sah Roy Billy an und bekam Mitleid mit ihm. Dieses Kind hatte kein schönes Leben, einen Vormund der ihn Ausnutzte, war auf der Flucht und hungerte. Roy kaufte sofort einen Hot-Dog von einem Vorbeikommenden Verkäufer und etwas zu trinken für Billy der alles in Windeseile verschlang. Roy musste an seine eigene Kindheit denken. Sein Vater starb als Roy in Billys Alter war. Seine Mutter hatte zwei Jobs und unzählige Überstunden um die Schulden die er ihnen Hinterlassen hatte irgendwie abzuzahlen. Sie war also quasi auch nie für ihn da bis zu dem Tag als sie das Handtuch warf und abhaute. Roy musste die Schule abbrechen und irgendwie arbeiten bzw. zum Kleinkriminellen werden um zu überleben. Das war der Grund weshalb ihm Billys Schicksal so nahe ging. Er hatte das Bedürfnis ihm irgendwie zu helfen damit er nicht so endete wie er.

Sofort sah Roy wieder auf die Rolle und studierte sie. Vielleicht fand er etwas das Billy übersehen hatte. "Wo hasst du die Rolle gefunden?"

"In meinem Zimmer! Die kam durch das Gitter am Fenster geflogen!" sagte Billy.

Roy stieß es auf als er das Wort 'Gitter' hörte. Nun hatte er das Bedürfnis noch mehr zu helfen und wandte sich wieder der Rolle zu. Er hielt sie vor sich, auf den Kopf, vertikal doch er kam nicht darauf. Erst als er sie hoch, und gegen die Sonne hielt sah er es. Er zeigte es Billy und zusammen sahen sie das es eine Art Karte war die wie ein Wasserzeichen im dem Pergament eingearbeitet war und die Buchstaben des ersten Absatz wirkten wie Pfeile darauf.

"Ich kenne diesen Ort." sagte Billy. "Das ist in der Nähe!"

Billy sprang auf, nahm Roy noch das Pergament ab und machte sich auf zu gehen.

"Soll ich mitkommen?"

"Nein! Ich muss das allein bewältigen. Du hasst mir so geholfen! Ich danke dir, A.. ehm... Jason!"

Billy umarmte Roy und dieser erwiderte die Umarmung. Er hatte das große Gefühl das Richtige zu tun. Obwohl das Bedürfnis zur Polizei zu gehen und den Onkel und die Heimleiterin wegen Kindesmisshandlung anzuzeigen viel, viel größer war. Doch immerhin hat er Billy auch damit geholfen. Dieser lief erhobenen Hauptes davon und Roy sah ihn alsbald verschwinden.

"Viel Glück, Billy!"

Etwas weiter weg liefen Billy Freudentränen über das Gesicht: "Danke... ARROW!"

Nachdem Roy sich beruhigt hatte, wandte er sich wieder der Wohnungssuche zu und beschloss die Angebote abzutelefonieren. Roy fand eine Telefonzelle und arrangierte für den Nachmittag einen Besichtigungstermin.

Einige Stunden später, nachdem Roy seinen Koffer in einem Schließfach am Bahnhof untergebracht hatte, lief er durch einen wenig einladenden Hinterhof in dem sich der Müll stapelte und dessen umliegende Häuser aussahen als ob sie seit fünfzig Jahren nicht mehr renoviert wurden. Vor der Wohnung gab es eine lange Schlange von Interessenten die teilweise so verzweifelt aussahen als hätten sie keine andere Chance. Der Makler lief desinteressiert an den Leuten vorbei und machte den Leuten äußerst kühl klar das nur einer die Wohnung bekommt. Roy fragte sich im ernst, wo er hier nur hingeraten war. Die Moral in dieser Stadt schien noch schlechter sein als in den Glades. Die Wohnung im ersten Stock war auch alles andere als einladend.

Es gab zwar Möbel, eine Badewanne und eine Toilette (in der Küche!), jedoch zog es durch die beiden undichten Fenster. Schimmel war an mehreren Stellen sichtbar und es lag ein fauliger Geruch in der Luft. Dagegen war seine alte Zwei-Zimmer-Wohnung in den Glades ein Luxusobjekt. Der Makler, der Roy ziemlich suspekt vorkam hob beide Arme und wies auf die Wohnung.

"So meine Damen und Herren, da wären wir." sagte er gelangweilt. "700 Dollar die Woche zuzüglich Nebenkosten!"

Roy sah sich um. Seine alte, größere Wohnung war günstiger und besser. Und obwohl sie in den Glades lag war sie auch von der Umgebung her einladender. Die drei Frauen und drei Männer die mit Roy da waren sahen sich grübelnd um. Einige schienen noch dringender eine Wohnung zu brauchen als Roy. Eine Frau hob die Hand um eine Frage zu stellen.

"Was ist das für ein komischer Geruch?" fragte sie.

"Das, das ist gar nichts! Nur das Gas das sie langsam betäuben soll..."

Das Gesicht des Maklers verzog sich zu einem extrem breiten, hämischen Grinsen während er das Jacket seines billigen Anzugs aufriss und ein kleines Maschinengewehr herauszog.

"AUF DIE KNIE UND HÄNDE HOCH!" brüllte er während auf Knopfdruck die Eingangstür so stark zuknallte das der ganze Raum vibrierte.

Kreischend gingen alle anwesenden zu Boden. Roy stockte der Atem während auch her auf die Knie ging und reflexartig die Hände hob. Er konnte es nicht glauben. Er konnte nicht fassen das der Makler sie als Geiseln nehmen wollte. Dann erinnerte er sich erschrocken an den Zeitungsartikel den er ein paar Stunden zuvor im Park gelesen hatte, kurz bevor er Billy kennenlernte: 'Serienkiller schlägt wieder zu! 5 Tote in leerstehender Wohnung gefunden.' Roy schossen die furchtbaren Dinge durch den Kopf die er in diesem Artikel gelesen hatte. Darüber das es wohl Raubmorde waren, allen Opfern sämtliche Wertsachen und Ausweise abgenommen waren, alle Taten in leerstehenden Wohnungen geschahen und das es bereits 5 Vorfälle mit bereits 26 Toten gegeben hatte. Er hätte heulen können. Wieso? Wieso schaffte Roy es immer wieder in Schwierigkeiten zu kommen. Wieso musste es ihm passieren während er auf der Flucht war. Er wollte ja nur neu anfangen. Und jetzt sah er dem Tod ins Auge. Roy schien ein Verbrechermagnet zu sein.

"SO UND JETZT GELD UND WERTSACHEN HER!" rief der Gangster und fuchtelte mit dem Maschinengewehr vor seinen sieben Geiseln umher.

Die anderen Männer und Frauen leerten so schnell sie konnten ihre Taschen und warfen ihre Geldbörsen, Uhren und Handys vor sich auf den Boden. Roy hatte das ganze Geld, das er für seine Flucht hatte in einer kleinen versteckten Innentasche. Seine leere Brieftasche warf er auch zu den anderen Sachen. Die Frauen weinten. Die Männer verstummten. Roy dachte nach. Er musste den Leuten helfen. Komme was wolle oder sie würden alle Sterben. Die anderen Geiseln waren am verzweifeln. Den sie wussten das sie dem 'Wohnungskiller von Fawcett City' in die Arme gelaufen waren.

"BITTE NICHT..." weinte eine Frau lautstark und stöhnte vor Schmerzen als der Schurke ihr mit dem Griff seines Gewehrs ins Gesicht schlug wobei sie zu Boden fiel.

"RUHE!" brüllte der Mann und sah sie an.

Das war die Gelegenheit. Roy sprang auf und mit einem gezielten Tritt traf er die Hand mit dem Gewehr. Der Verbrecher schrie laut auf während seine Schmerzende Hand mitsamt dem Gewehr nach oben schoss und etwa 6 oder 7 Schüsse in die Wand und die Decke feuerte. Die Leute warfen sich auf den Boden und schrien. In der Wohnung über ihnen warf sich die Bewohnerin ebenfalls auf den Boden während die von unten kommenden Schüsse ihre Küchenschränke durchlöcherten. Während sie panisch nach ihrem Handy suchte um die Polizei zu rufen warf sich Roy auf den Verbrecher. Dieser trat Roy in den Bauch und stieß ihn kurz zurück während er sein Gewehr zückte um jetzt alle zu töten. Ein Schuss löste sich noch während Roy sich erneut auf den Mann stürzte und ihn zu Boden warf.

Der Schuss der sich gelöst hatte traf einen der Männer ins Bein als dieser aus der Wohnung flüchten wollte und verletzte diesen so schwer das er hinfiel und sich blutend durch den Flur schleppte. Die anderen Geiseln suchten hinter den wenigen Möbeln in der Wohnung Schutz und verkrochen sich. Roy währenddessen rangelte mit dem Verbrecher. Weitere Schüsse lösten sich und ließen beide Fenster zerbersten wobei auch die Menschen auf der Straße aufgeschreckt wurden und panisch umherliefen. Beide Männer wälzten sich über den Boden. Roy gelang es das Maschinengewehr aus der bereits verletzen Hand des Mannes zu schleudern und ihn zu entwaffnen. Der Typ war stark und stieß Roy erneut davon. Dann sprang er auf und sprang auf die Feuertreppe.

Die anderen Geiseln krochen zögerlich aus ihren Verstecken. Bis auf ein paar Schrammen und Kratzer waren alle unverletzt.

"Oh mein Gott!" wimmerte eine Frau. "Jetzt weiß ich warum der mir so bekannt vorkam! Das ist Roy Harper!"

"Arrow?!" schluchzte eine andere Frau.

Roy hörte die Frauen während er dem Mann auf die Feuertreppe folgte und ihm zwei Stockwerke aufs Dach hinterher jagte. Sirenen näherten sich und die Streifenwagen kamen an. Er war aufgeflogen, doch der Irre war drauf und dran zu entkommen. Auf dem Dach angekommen ging Roy sofort wieder in Deckung. Der Irre hatte noch eine Waffe und mit dieser feuerte er auf Roy. Roy suchte hinter einem Lüftungsschacht nach Deckung während die Kugeln flogen und in die Ziegel an der Mauer zersplitterten.

"Das werden Sie mir Büßen!" schrie der Mann.

Was Roy nicht sah war das sich etwas näherte. Es war schnell. Überall sahen die Menschen gen Himmel und zeiten mit dem Finger. Sie waren erstaunt. Roy bekam jedoch nichts mit und griff sich eine auf dem Boden liegende Metallstrebe um damit nach dem Mann zu werfen. Als die Menschen in der nähe anfingen aufzuschreien drehte sich Roy blitzschnell zur Seite und warf die Strebe... um nichts zu Treffen. Der Mann war weg. Das einzige was Roy noch sehen konnte war etwas das wie ein Gelber Blitz aussah.

Roy war verwirrt. Auf allen vieren kroch er aus seinem Versteck und sah sich um. Dann hörrte er wie auf der Straße alle Menschen verstummten. Während Roy zur Tür kroch die ins Treppenhaus führte fingen die Menschen auf der Straße aus irgendeinem Grund an zu applaudieren. Roy jedoch musste so schnell wie möglich hier weg. Er wollte seinen Rucksack holen und dann sofort zum Bahnhof seinen Koffer holen und verschwinden. Roy stieg die Treppen hinunter. Auf der Straße jubelten die Menschen. Warum auch immer. Roy fand seinen Rucksack und verließ die Wohnung... in diesem Moment, hob es ihn von den Füßen.

In einem Wimpernschlag befand sich Roy plötzlich in einem Wald. Es war als wäre er an einen anderen Ort gebracht worden, mit wahnsinniger Geschwindigkeit. Als er sich umsah merkte er das er in einem Wald war.

"Was zum Teufel..."

"Hallo, Roy!" sagte eine tiefe Männerstimme.

Erschrocken drehte sich Roy um und musste nach oben sehen. Was er sah lies bei ihm Atem und Herzschlag aussetzen.

Da war ein Mann. Ein großer Mann. Mindestens 2,20 Meter, aber bestimmt größer. Er war mehr als

kräftig gebaut und hatte riesige Muskeln, die sich deutlich abhoben. Ein rotes Ganzkörperkostüm lag Hauteng auf dem Körper. Auf der Brust prangte ein großer, goldener Blitz. Dazu goldene Stiefel und goldene Bänder die um die Handgelenke und um die Hüfte gebunden waren. Ein weißer, hüftlanger Umhang mit goldenen Verzierungen war mit einer goldenen Kordel um den Hals gebunden und flatterte hinter dem Mann im Wind.

"Ich bins!" sagte der Mann, dessen schwarze Haare Glatt nach hinten gekämmt waren und dessen Gesicht Roy tatsächlich etwas bekannt vorkam. "Ich bins! Billy!"

"B... B... Billy?" stammelte Roy. "Wieso... b... bist d... d... du... p... plötzlich..."

"Oh, du meinst... das hier..." sagte der große Billy und wies auf das Kostüm. "Das ist wegen Shazam!"

Als Billy das Wort sagte, schoss ein Blitz vom Himmel und traf den Mann. Roy wurde nach hinten geworfen und hielt sich schützend die Hände vors Gesicht. Als er wieder hinsah stand wieder ein 12-jähriger vor ihm. Roy wurde blass. Er konnte es nicht glauben.

"Oh, das kann ich erklären. Also Shazam..." wieder blitzte es und wieder stand ein riesiger Muskelprotz vor Roy. "...ist ein Zauberer der mich dazu auserwählt hat der Beschützer von Fawcett City zu sein. Und wenn ich seinen Namen ausspreche verwandle ich mich und werde zum Helden."

Roy hatte zugehört, konnte es aber nicht glauben.

"Ohne dich hätte ich das nie geschafft, Roy. Ich bin dir was schuldig. Wenn ich irgendetwas für dich tun kann... Sag es ruhig!" sagte der große Billy.

Roy war völlig verstört. "Woher... w... weißt... du... das... ich... Roy H... Harper... b... b... bin?"

"Denkst du, du wirst nicht erkannt nur weil du dir die Haare Rot gefärbt hasst?" sagte Billy, verschränkte die Arme und sah zu Roy hinab. "Keine Sorge ich verpfeif dich nicht. Und Arrow bist du sowieso nicht. Das ist bestimmt dieser Oliver. Ich weiß alles! Also... Kann ich nun etwas für dich tun?"

Roys Gesicht zuckte. Er konnte nicht aufhören in Billys bulliges Erwachsenen-Gesicht zu starren. Zitternd zog er den Schlüssel für das Schließfach aus seiner Tasche: "I... Ich brauche meinen Koffer wieder..." Innerhalb von zwei Sekunden schnellte Billy in die Stadt und stand in einem Wimpernschlag mit Roys Koffer wieder vor diesem.

"Sonst noch was?"

"Ich... ähm... müsste ins Ausland! Ich merke gerade das ich... mich in Amerika nirgends wo mehr blicken lassen kann!" murmelte Roy immer noch unter schock.

"Okay! Welches Land?"

"Ist egal!" stammelte Roy und wurde sofort gepackt und flog schreiend in Billys Armen durch die Luft. "AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH... DU KANNST FLIEGEN?"

"Ja!" sagte Billy begeistert während sie, zu Roys entsetzen, eine Boeing 747 überholten. Und nicht nur das... Ich habe die Weisheit des Salomon, die Stärke des Herkules,..."

"Die Ausdauer des Atlas, die Macht des Zeus, den Mut des Achilles und die Geschwindigkeit des Merkur!" fuhr Roy fort und erinnerte sich an die Pergamentrolle.

Sie flogen etwa ein bis zwei Minuten. Roy war mehr als erstaunt. Jetzt hatte Barry jemanden mit dem er Wettrennen veranstalten konnte, dachte er. Dann gingen sie runter. Roy hielt sich die Augen zu als sie durch die Wolken flogen. Als er sie öffnete sah er Wälder, Felder, eine Scheune und eine einsame Straße. Sie gingen schnell runter. Dann kurz bevor Roy dachte sie würden in den Boden rammen, wurden sie ganz langsam und Billy landete sanft am Rande einer einsamen Landstraße irgendwo im Nirgendwo. Als er Roy abließ und sich dieser verwirrt umsah wackelten ihm die Knie.

"Ich muss jetzt los. Ich habe eine Stadt zu beschützen. Ich wünsche dir alles Gute!" sagte Billy und schüttelte Roys hand während dieser immer noch stumm war.

"D... Danke, Billy!"

"Bitte, bitte!" sagte Billy und drehte sich um. "Oh, aber noch etwas. Wenn ich so aussehe bin ich nicht Billy Batson! Ich... bin Captain Marvel!"

Mit diesen Worten hob 'Captain Marvel' vom Boden ab und flog so schnell davon das er bereits nach einer Sekunde nicht mehr zu sehen war.

Fassungslos hob Roy die Hand und Winkte mit einem verlegenen Lächeln dem Superhelden hinterher, bevor sein Kreislauf endgültig den Schock nicht mehr verkraftete und Roy bewusstlos zu Boden fiel...

 **Bitte um Review.**

 **Captain Marvel ist nicht der einzige DC-Superheld der einen Auftritt hat. Auch andere Bekannte Helden werden in erscheinung treten. Roys Reise ist aber lange noch nicht vorbei.**


	4. Vive la France!

Roy hatte das Gefühl zu schweben. Weißer Nebel umgab ihn während er zwei Gestallten erkennen konnte. Es waren Barry und Billy. Beziehungsweise Flash und Captain Marvel, die sich ein Wettrennen lieferten.

"Du bist gut!" sagte Flash.

"Dito!" antworte Captain Marvel während beide wieder in zwei leuchtenden Blitzen verschwanden.

Oliver kam in voller Arrow-Montur in Roys Blickfeld und stand mit dem Rücken zu ihm während er den beiden rot gekleideten Superhelden hinterher sah. "Rot scheint das neue grün zu sein!"

Das nächste was Roy sehen konnte war ein blendendes Licht. Ein blendendes weißes Licht und den Umriss einer Gestallt. War er tot? War das der liebe Gott der da vor ihm gleich erschien? Jetzt merkte Roy das ihm alles wehtat. Und die Gestallt vor ihm war nicht der liebe Gott. Es war ein alter, grauhaariger Mann in einem Blaumann.

"Monsieur, réveille-toi!" sagte der Mann dessen Kopf nun das blendende Licht (die Sonne) verdeckte.

"Je pense qu´il se réveille!" sagte eine junge Frau die nun ebenfalls in Roys Blickfeld erschien und ihm mit einer Zeitung Luft zuwedelte.

Roy riss die Augen auf und war nun hellwach. Was war geschehen? Hatte er das alles über Fawcett City nur geträumt? Roy richtete sich auf und wollte aufstehen. Doch die beiden anwesenden wollten das er langsamer aufsteht und die Frau hielt eine kleine Plastikflasche mit Mineralwasser vor Roys Mund.

"Pas si vite, monsieur!" sagte das Mädchen und wollte das Roy das Wasser trinkt. "Buvez ce!"

Roy hielt sich den Kopf. Was war hier los? Was redeten diese Leute da für eine Sprache. Sein Kopf schmerzte. Dann sah er sich um die Erinnerung schoss ihm wieder durch den Kopf. Billy, Captain Marvel, Fawcett City, der Serienmörder... und sein Wunsch ins Ausland gebracht zu werden. Aber wo war er? Wer waren diese Leute? Haben Sie vielleicht gesehen wie Roy von dem fliegenden Mann hier abgesetzt wurde?

"Wer sind sie? Was wollen Sie von mir?" fragte Roy hastig.

Der Mann und das Mädchen sahen einander kurz an. Dann lächelte das Mädchen kurz und nickte das sie ihn verstehe. "Je le comprends." sagte sie zu dem Mann und wandte sich dann Roy zu. "Sie waren ohne Bewusstsein! Wie geht es Ihnen?"

Roy nickte nur um zu sagen das es ihm gut ginge. Langsam begriff er das die beiden wohl Französisch sprachen. Der Akzent des Mädchens war stark aber klang passend für sie. Roy erinnerte sich das er sich eine Lüge ausdenken sollte.

"Ich rufe für Sie Krankenwagen!" sagte das Mädchen und zog ein Handy aus ihrer Tasche.

"NEIN! Kein Krankenwagen!" rief Roy und rappelte sich auf. Ihm war heiß. Die Sonne brannte unbarmherzig hinab und ließ die Straße auf der er lag brühend heiß werden. "Ich, ich... mir ist so heiß!"

Roy nahm das Wasser an. Das war peinlich. Kippt um weil er einen fliegenden 12-jährigen in Gestallt eines Erwachsenen Mannes sah. Vielleicht konnte er einen Sonnenstich vortäuschen. Das Mädchen und der Mann unterhielten sich kurz auf Französisch und wandten sich dann wieder Roy zu.

"Sind Sie Amerikaner?" fragte Sie.

Roy dachte kurz nach und fing an eine Lügengeschichte zu improvisieren. "Nein! Ich bin... aus Neuseeland! Ich war auf dem Weg zum nächsten Bahnhof, weil ich... meinen Bus verpasst habe! Mir war so heiß! Ich habe kein Wasser mehr gehabt und dann bin ich wohl... Ich weiß nicht! Wie lange war ich weg?"

Das Mädchen zuckte mit den Schultern. "Wir wissen nicht! Wir haben gesehen wie sie da lagen und sofort angehalten."

Jetzt sah Roy einen Traktor da stehen mit dem die beiden wohl vorbeigekommen waren. Dann sah er sich erneut um. Um ihn herum waren weite Felder. Nirgends war eine Stadt oder ein Dorf zu sehen.

"Sie sollten zu einem Doktor!" sagte das Mädchen.

Roy dachte nach. Er sollte sich wenigstens mitnehmen lassen und so tun als würde er zu einem Arzt gehen um keinen Verdacht aufkommen zu lassen. Roy packte seinen Koffer und seinen Rucksack auf die Rückbank des Traktors und kletterte drauf. Die beiden boten ihm an ihn zum nächsten Ort zu fahren. Als sie losfuhren wandte sich das Mädchen wieder Roy zu.

"Mein Name ist Bernadette! Und das ist mein Großvater Jean-Luc! Und wie sein Ihr Name?" fragte Sie.

"Mein Name ist Ro..." Roy biss sich auf die Zunge. "...nald. Ronald... Batson!"

Den Nachnamen klaute er von Billy. Jetzt merkte er das sein Geldbeutel nicht mehr da war. Und seine Uhr auch. Beides lag in der Wohnung in Fawcett City. Das Mädchen merkte sofort was los war.

"Was fehlt? Ihr Geldbeutel? Sind Sie bestohlen worden?"

Roy wusste nicht was er sagen sollte. Hätte er ja gesagt hätten sie ihn sofort zur Polizei gebracht! Andernfalls konnte er so erst recht vorgeben jemand anders zu sein. Jetzt konnte er vorgeben weder Pass, noch Ausweis oder sonst etwas zu haben. Sein Geld hatte er noch. Er beschloss es zu riskieren.

"Meine Uhr ist weg, mein Geldbeutel, mein Pass und mein Flugticket auch..." log er.

Das Mädchen übersetzte alles für ihren Großvater und sah dann wieder zu Roy. "Wir bringen Sie zur Polizei!"

"Okay, danke!"

"Ich hoffe sie haben jetzt keinen Schlechten Eindruck von hier! Das ist Feige! Jemanden Ausrauben der Bewusstlos ist!" schimpfte das Mädchen.

"Hmm... ja! Wo wir gerade davon reden... Wo sind wir hier eigentlich genau? Ich bin so lange zu Fuß unterwegs gewesen das ich mich irgendwie verloren habe."

Die Lüge ging auf. Das Mädchen zog etwas das aussah wie eine Karte hervor und faltete sie auf. Sie hatte noch nicht mal gezeigt wo sie genau waren, da erkannte Roy schon geschockt wo er war.

"Wir sind etwa hier! Zwischen Aunay-sur-Odon und Villers-Bocage im Departement Calvados!" erklärte Sie.

Roy war kurz davor wieder Ohnmächtig zu werden. Er war in Frankreich! In der Region Basse-Normandie!

Während der Traktor über die schmale Landstraße tuckerte verfluchte Roy Billy. Er hatte zwar Ausland gesagt. Aber so weit hätte es doch nicht sein müssen. Und dann musste er ihn auch noch mitten im Nirgendwo ablassen. In einem Land dessen Sprache er nicht sprach. Aber dann fing er sich wieder. Vielleicht sollte er das Beste daraus machen. Das die beiden Franzosen, die ihn gefunden hatten, noch nicht als Roy Harper erkannt hatten war ein gutes Zeichen. Dann dachte er wieder an Ciscos Worte und dessen Anregung ins Ausland zu gehen. Roy sträubte sich davor da er ja keine Papiere hatte. Jetzt blieb ihm keine andere Wahl als es zu probieren...

Der Traktor hielt vor einer kleinen Polizeistation in der Ortschaft Villers-Bocage, westlich von Caen. Roy bedankte sich und versicherte das er klarkomme und winkte seinen beiden Helfern zum Abschied hinterher bevor er nervös und zitternd die Polizeistation betrat. Das er das freiwillig macht hätte er nicht gedacht. Nur Minuten später saß er einem Englisch sprechenden Mann gegenüber der seine Geschichte aufnahm und jedes Wort glaubte.

Roy erzählte jetzt das er Kanadier sei der einen Schulfreund besuchte der in Frankreich als Austauschstudent lebt. Er wollte nach Berlin weiterreisen und dort einen anderen Freund besuchen. Jedoch verpasste er seinen Bus, der ihn zum Bahnhof in Caen bringen sollte. Von dort wollte er mit dem Zug nach Paris, dort einen Tag verbringen und dann einen Flug nach Berlin nehmen. Als er lief ging ihm das Wasser aus. Irgendwann bekam er dann wohl einen Hitzschlag und kippte um. Als er aufwachte und von dem Farmer und seiner Enkelin gefunden wurde merkte er das alles Weg war. Nur sein Geld hatten Sie glücklicherweise nicht mitgenommen. Der Polizist glaubte alles. Roy gab neben dem falschen Namen auch ein anderes Geburtsdatum an und behauptete in Vancouver geboren und aufgewachsen zu sein. Erleichtert realisierte er das es zu funktionieren schien.

"Wir werden der Sache nachgehen, Monsieur!" sagte der Polizist.

"Vielen Dank!" sagte Roy. "Ehmm... Merci! Aber... Was soll ich jetzt wegen meinen Fehlenden Papieren machen. Ich habe keinen Pass mehr, keinen Führerschein und keine Ahnung wie ich weiterkommen soll."

"Oui, monsieur... Sie sollten sich an ihre Botschaft wenden! Ich gebe ihnen eine Bestätigung mit. Mit dieser können sie bei Ihrer Botschaft einen Ersatz beantragen. Ich suche ihnen die Adresse heraus..."

Roy war überwältigt. Das ganze schien einfacher als gedacht. Jetzt konnte er eine neue Identität annehmen und auch noch Papiere dazubekommen. Doch er musste sichergehen das es Funktionierte. Er gab vor keine Kopie zu haben und das er vorhatte einen längeren Zeitraum in Europa zu bleiben. Freundlich half die Polizei Roy, einen Bus nach Caen und einen Zug nach Paris zu finden.

Es war inzwischen spät geworden. Als Roy am Bahnhof von Caen ankam versuchte er nachzudenken. Sollte er in Frankreich bleiben? Oder sollte er seiner eigenen Lüge folgen und nach Berlin weiterfahren? Er hatte Stunden zum Nachdenken. Der letzte Zug nach Paris war abgefahren schon bevor er am Bahnhof war. Jetzt war es lange nach Mitternacht. Der Bahnhof war fast leer. Einige wenige Leute warteten auf die Nachtzüge. Roy lag auf einer Bank in der Wartehalle und starte auf die hohe Decke. Roy verstand wortwörtlich nur Bahnhof. Er konnte nicht glauben wo er hier nur hingeraten war. Er war in Europa. Und ob wohl es mitten in der Nacht war, war es für ihn erst Nachmittag, da er vor ein paar Stunden erst in Fawcett City war.

Seine Vergangenheit schien so fern zu sein. Es war befremdlich. Als ob plötzlich alle seine Probleme weg waren. Cisco hatte wohl recht. Er hätte sofort ins Ausland sollen. Doch er wusste im Grunde nichts über Europa. Über Frankreich schon gar nicht. Wenn er in Paris war... konnte er ja seine weiteren Schritte überdenken. Doch bis dahin, hieß es auf den Zug warten... Solange konnte Roy über das nachdenken was in Fawcett passiert war. Die Frauen hatten ihn erkannt. Das würde bedeuten das die Menschen vielleicht schon bald alle wissen würden das Roy Harper noch lebt. Doch er war ja nicht mehr Roy Harper. Für die Französische Polizei war er Ronald Batson. Ein Kanadier auf der Durchreise...

Während Roy auf den Zug nach Paris wartete, überschlugen sich auf der anderen Seite des Atlantiks die Meldungen über den fliegenden Mann von Fawcett City. Quentin Lance hatte sich vorgenommen einmal einen ruhigen Abend zu verbringen. Nach der Sache mit Oliver, Roy und diesem Ra's al-Ghul wusste Quentin überhaupt nicht mehr was noch real war und was nicht. Nach Roys Ermordung war er alles andere als zufrieden. Er hatte dieses ungute Gefühl. Als ob Oliver die Sache so fingiert hätte. Laurel warf ihm mal wieder vor, allen Hass den er auf Gott und die Welt hätte auf Oliver zu konzentrieren. Aber Quentin wusste ja das Roy eigentlich der Typ in Rot war. Und wer immer auch jetzt im Roten Anzug steckte, es musste jemand sein den er kannte.

Quentin nahm eine bestellte Pizza entgegen, schaltete den Fernseher ein und hoffte etwas ruhe zu finden. Als er den Fernseher einschaltete verschluckte er sich als er die Nachrichtenbilder aus Fawcett sah.

"...von einem Mann in einem roten Anzug geschnappt der scheinbar über Superkräfte verfügt. Ob es sich bei dem Mann um ein Meta-Wesen aus Central City handelt ist noch nicht geklärt. Jedoch steht fest das dieser Mann heute 6 Geiseln..."

Quentin schaltete sofort um. 'NICHT NOCH SO EINER!' brüllte er in seinem inneren. Auf dem nächsten Sender wurde eine Frau interviewt die unter den Geiseln war die gerettet wurden.

"...dann stürzte er sich auf den Mann und schlug ihm die Waffe aus der Hand. Dann folgte er ihm raus. Ich weiß nicht wieso... aber dieser Mann sah irgendwie aus wie Roy Harper..."

Quentin spukte seine Limo aus und starrte auf den Bildschirm. Aufmerksam verfolgte er den Rest des Programms in dem sowohl über den vielleicht noch lebenden Arrow, als auch über den neuen Superhelden berichtet wurde.

Tausende Kilometer entfernt lief Roy durch den dunklen Bahnhof und erkundete die nähere Umgebung. Es war ruhig. Die Stadt schlief. Roy hatte sich inzwischen einen Plan ausgedacht. Er würde nach Paris fahren und die Sache mit der Botschaft ausprobieren. Aber er brauchte noch eine passende Geschichte. Einen guten Grund warum er so lange in Europa bleiben wollte und einen Platz zum Schlafen. Wenigstens für die nächsten ein bis zwei Tage.

An einer Wechselstube tauschte er ein bisschen Geld um, kaufte am Automaten ein Ticket nach Paris und war am frühen Morgen am Gare du Nord in der Hauptstadt. Jetzt, zum Berufsverkehr, drängelten sich die Menschen durch den überfüllten Bahnhof. Roy hatte mühe sich durchzuzwängen während er ein Schließfach für seinen Koffer suchte. Als das erledigt war verließ er das Gebäude und sah sich um.

Paris war eine schöne Stadt, zumindest das bisschen das er schon sehen konnte. Die Adresse die er hatte sagte ihm nichts. Also betrat er das nächstbeste Internetcafé und informierte sich so gut es ging über Paris und einen möglichen Weg dorthin zu gelangen. Anschließend googelte er sich selbst und es bestätigte sich sein Verdacht: Die Frauen haben es herumerzählt, aber glücklicherweise glauben es nur die wenigsten. Billy war in den Internationalen Nachrichten eine Berühmtheit geworden. Roy schmökerte weiter im Internet und informierte sich über verlorene Reisepässe und Ausweise. Auch wenn die Polizei es ihm glaubte, in der Botschaft würden sie bestimmt prüfen ob er in Kanada irgendwo gemeldet war. Also musste er sich etwas ausdenken...

Als er dann im Taxi saß ging er alles noch mal durch. Anschließend nutzte er die Gelegenheit und sah sich Paris an. Sie fuhren entlang der Champs Elysées, über den Place de la Concorde in Richtung des Arc de Triomphe und bogen dann im dichten Verkehr ab und hielten vor der Botschaft. Als Roy in einem Büro saß und wartete ging er wieder alles im Kopf durch. Dann endlich kam eine Dame herein und begrüßte ihn.

"Mister Batson, entschuldigen Sie bitte die lange Wartezeit." sagte die Dame freundlich und setzte sich an den Schreibtisch. "Also was kann ich für sie tun?"

"Ich habe meinen Pass und alle meine Papiere verloren! Sie wurden mir gestohlen!" begann Roy und zog die Bestätigung aus seiner Tasche die er von der Polizei hatte.

"Oh, das tut mir leid! Sind sie im Urlaub hier?"

"Nein! Um es genau zu sagen... Ich hatte geplant für längere Zeit hier zu bleiben."

"In Frankreich?"

"Nein!" sagte Roy und dachte erneut nach. Auch wenn Paris eine schöne Stadt war... Es war eine teure Stadt mit einer sehr schweren Sprache. Dann kam ihm wieder Berlin ins Gedächtnis. "Ich hatte geplant nach Deutschland zu gehen."

"Okay, darf ich fragen aus welchem Grund sie in die Bundesrepublik möchten?" fragte die Frau.

Jetzt kam Roys Märchen zum Einsatz. Tränen müssen fließen und es muss möglichst glaubhaft klingen.

"Ich bin in Vancouver geboren und aufgewachsen. Meine Eltern sind dort vor 5 Jahren bei einem Autounfall gestorben. Da war ich im letzten High-School-Jahr. Ich bin die letzte Zeit allein kaum über die Runden gekommen. Ich habe in einem Club gearbeitet. Ich habe kaum Verwandte. Meine Eltern waren beide Einzelkinder und meine Großeltern sind schon vor Jahren gestorben. Als ob das Schicksal es nicht schon schlimm genug mit mir meinte, ist das Haus meiner Eltern, in dem ich gewohnt habe, bei einem Großbrand völlig abgebrannt. Ich habe alles Verloren. Erinnerungen an meine Eltern, aber auch alle meine Papiere. Meine Geburtsurkunde, meine Zeugnisse, alles..." Roy presste ein paar Tränen raus und legte ein mitleidiges Gesicht auf.

"Oje,... Das tut mir so leid!" sagte die Frau und reichte Roy ein Taschentuch.

"Ich habe lange darüber nachgedacht wie es weiter gehen soll. Dann erinnerte ich mich an die Geschichten meiner Mutter. Sie war eine gebürtige Deutsche!" das war eine Lüge, doch es war glaubhafter. "Sie hat immer so sehr von ihrer alten Heimat geschwärmt das ich mir dachte... Da ich ja niemanden mehr hatte... ich ganz neu anfangen wollte. Ich kratzte Zusammen was noch hatte und fuhr erst mal hierher. Dann wollte ich weiter. Ich bin in Vancouver nicht mehr gemeldet und wollte heute eigentlich weiterreisen. Ein Schulfreund von mir lebt in der Normandie. Ich habe bei ihm ein paar Tage gewohnt. Dann hat er mich zum Busbahnhof gebracht und ich bin mit dem Bus nach Aunay-sur-Odon." das war einer der Orte in der Nähe des Platzes an dem ihn Billy abgeladen hatte. "Dort habe ich meinen Anschlussbus verpasst und wollte zu Fuß weiter. Aber dann habe ich vor Hitze wohl einen Sonnenstich bekommen und wurde Ohnmächtig. Als mich ein Farmer fand und mich zum nächsten Ort brachte, merkte ich das alles weg war. Mein Pass, mein Führerschein, mein Ausweis... Sogar mein Zugticket nach Deutschland... alles weg!"

Die Frau hörte aufmerksam zu. Die Geschichte war glaubhaft.

"Es ist gut das sie sofort zur Polizei gegangen sind!" sagte die Frau und tippte auf ihrem Computer herum. "Sie sagen sie haben keinen gemeldeten Wohnsitz mehr in Kanada?"

"Nein!"

"Hmm... Alles was wir hier für sie tun können ist ein Ersatzdokument austellen mit dem sie zurückreisen können. Aber da sie nach Deutschland möchten sollten sie sich an die Botschaft oder das Konsulat dort wenden. Sie sind ja bereits in die EU eingereist und innerhalb des Schengen-Raums können sie sich frei bewegen..."

"Schengen-Raum?" fragte Roy. "Ach ja, der Schengen-Raum..."

Roy wusste nicht was das war. Doch er tat so als wüsste er es. Die Dame tippte eilig auf ihrem Computer herum und Roy hörrte eine Fehlermeldung.

"Hmm... Haben Sie zufällig ihre Reisepass-Nummer im Kopf? Oder ihre Sozialversicherungsnummer?"

Roy schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, tut mir leid! Den Pass... habe ich erst beantragt als ich entschloss nach Europa zu gehen." log er.

"Haben Sie sonst nichts..."

"Nein, ich sagte doch das alles weg ist."

Das Gespräch entwickelte sich anders als geplant. Roy erhielt nur ein Ausreisedokument mit dem er 'zurück' nach Kanada Reisen sollte, sich dort neue Papiere besorgen sollte und dann zurück nach Europa. Roy verließ die Botschaft ohne Ergebnis. Dabei gefiehl ihm Europa sogar. Auch wenn er keine der Sprachen konnte... Es reizte ihn das ihn bis jetzt keiner auch nur ansatzweise erkannt hatte.

Als es dunkel wurde saß Roy auf einer Parkbank und blickte auf den Eiffelturm der sich auf der anderen Seite der Seine in die Luft erhob und dessen Beleuchtung gerade eingeschaltet worden war. Roy sah auf das Dokument und zerriss es. Ebenso die Bestätigung von der Polizei. Beides warf er in den Fluss. Nun stand es fest. Er musste alleine weiter. Illegal, aber dafür frei. Als er ging drehte er sich noch einmal um und sah sich den Eiffelturm an. Thea hatte ihm erzählt das sie einmal hier war und so von der Stadt geschwärmt. Sie hatte recht. Es war eine schöne Stadt. Doch bleiben konnte er auch hier nicht. Sofort eilte Roy zum nächsten Bahnhof, fuhr zurück zum Gare du Nord um seinen Koffer zu holen und sprang in den nächsten Zug nach Deutschland...

Roy bekam kein Auge zu. Die meisten Menschen in diesem Nachtzug schliefen aber so das Roy ungestört war. Er hatte ein Abteil für sich und sah sich die Landschaft an. Sie passierten Dörfer und Städte. Licht gab es kaum. Roy hatte das Licht in seinem Abteil ausgeschaltet um rauszusehen. In Straßburg war der letzte halt vor der Grenze. Viele verließen den Zug wofür andere Leute einstiegen. Roys Herz raste als der Zug sich wieder in Bewegung setzte und sich der Deutschen Grenze näherte. Er hoffte inständig das wirklich keiner kontrolliert. Roy hatte sich hastig über den 'Schengen-Raum' erkundigt und erfahren das es keine Grenzkontrollen gab. Das hoffte er auch jetzt als der Zug über eine Brücke über den Rhein fuhr. Erst als sie die Brücke passiert hatten, weiterfuhren und nichts geschah war Roy beruhigt... er war in Deutschland. Und er war in Sicherheit! Vorerst!

 **Bitte um Review!**

Einige Städtenamen und Ortsangaben sind echt. Aber nur um zu zeigen wo Roy sich befindet.


	5. Liebesgrüße aus Stuttgart

Nachdem er die Grenze passiert hatte fand Roy etwas Ruhe und Schlaf. Er wachte erst auf als der Zug im Morgengrauen in den Stuttgarter Hauptbahnhof einfuhr und letztendlich zum stehen kam. Sofort sprang Roy auf, schnappte sich seine Sachen, verließ den Zug und lief durch den Bahnhof.

In einer öffentlichen Dusche, duschte er und machte sich zurecht bevor er in einer Toilettenkabine sein restliches Geld zählte: 6000 Dollar und 450 Euro! Grob überschlug er wie viel er die nächsten Tage brauchen würde und machte sich einen Plan. Dann lief er durch die Stadt.

Stuttgart gefiel Roy sehr. Während Roy auf der suche nach einem Internetcafé durch die Innenstadt spazierte hatte er nicht das Gefühl von allen beobachtet zu werden. Er hatte nicht das Gefühl die Leute würden sich nach ihm umdrehen weil sie glaubten ihn zu erkennen. Vielleicht lag es auch daran das Roy rot-gefärbte Haare hatte, unrasiert war oder das Arrow hier nicht so bekannt war. Aber tatsächlich interessierte sich kein Schwein für ihn. Roy lief durch die Fußgängerzone vom Bahnhof zum Schlossplatz und lies sich auf einer Bank nieder und sah sich das Neue Schloss an. Europa hatte schon etwas. Vielleicht war es doch gut das er von Billy ausgerechnet hier ausgesetzt worden war. Vielleicht probiert er es wirklich als Europäer... tausende Kilometer entfernt von Starling City und seiner Vergangenheit.

Doch dann erinnerte er sich an das was in der Kanadischen Botschaft in Paris passiert war. Denn Fehler wollte er nicht noch mal machen... Wenn er eine neue Identität haben wollte, musste er sich eine Vorbereiten, mit Papieren. Aber wie? Roy stand auf und lief über den Platz vor dem Neuen Schloss auf und ab. Diesmal musste er etwas anders handeln. Aber eins stand für ihn fest: Hier bleibt er erst einmal! Er wollte nicht ewig weglaufen. Also rang er sich dazu durch etwas zu tun was er eigentlich meiden müsste...

Einige Tage später, während Roy in seinem Zimmer in einem kleinen Hostel am Rande von Stuttgart wartete, kamen Oliver und Felicity zurück zu Felicitys Wohnung in Starling City.

Nachdem sie wochenlang auf Reisen waren, packte sie das Heimweh. So entschloss Oliver spontan, während sie an einem See an einem kleinen Strand lagen, das es an der Zeit war nach Hause zu fahren. Oliver verheimlichte jedoch das es eher daran lag das er sich für diesen fliegenden Typen im rot-goldenen Anzug interessierte der alle Schlagzeilen beherschte. Nun betrat Felicity die Wohnung und bereitete für sie beide etwas Kaffee vor während sie Oliver zum Briefkasten schickte um die Post zu holen. Dieser kam mit einem dicken Packen Briefen und einem kleinen Päckchen wieder.

„Und? Etwas interessantes in der Post?" fragte Felicity und stellte zwei Tassen für sich und Oliver auf den Tisch während dieser die Post ausbreitete.

„Hmm... Rechnungen? Hier ist glaub ich was von der Versicherung. Wegen der Explosion in Rays Penthouse. Und ein Päckchen aus Deutschland!" listete Oliver auf.

„Aus Deutschland?" sagte Felicity verwundert und nahm das Päckchen an. „Ich kenne niemanden in Deutschland! Naja, meine Familie mütterlicherseits hatt dort gelebt bevor sie vor den Nazis fliehen mussten aber ich habe sie ja erst kennengelernt als sie schon lange hier lebten und naja du weist schon..."

Felicity musterte das Päckchen. Es war etwa so groß wie eine Videokassette, in Braunes Packpapier eingewickelt und in Deutschland frankiert und abgestempelt. Felicity öffnete das Papier und fand darin ein etwas kleineres Paket das auch in Packpapier eingewickelt war. Oliver fing an zu lachen. Felicity war irritiert und öffnete auch dieses Päckchen um darin ein weiteres, noch kleineres zu finden.

„Soll das ein schlechter Witz sein?" sagte sie und öffnete auch dieses um schließlich einen Brief darin zu finden. Der Brief war auf einem Blatt geschrieben dessen Kopfzeile und Fußzeile abgeschnitten waren. Offenbar war es Briefpapier aus einem Hotel und der Absender wollte nicht enthüllen wo er war. Der Brief war kurz und schlicht: „Hallo Schwesterherz, meld dich mal wieder. Hab so lange nichts von dir gehört! Liebe Grüße."

„Das ist alles?" fragte Oliver. „Kein Absender? Und eine Schwester hasst du doch auch nicht!"

„Entweder ist das ein blöder Scherz..." begann Felicity und hob den Brief so an das sie ihn vor das einfallende Sonnenlicht hielt so das der neben ihr sitzende Oliver mehr sehen konnte als sie. „...oder..."

„Das ist eine versteckte Mitteilung!" erkannte er.

„Wie?"

„Felicity, hallt das Blatt nochmal hoch! Hallte es gegen das Licht!" sagte Oliver und Felicity hielt das Blatt hoch und gegen das Fenster damit die Sonne direkt darauf scheinen konnte. „Das ist eine versteckte Nachricht! Von Roy!"

Auf die Idee kam Roy nachdem er wieder auf der Parkbank vor dem Schlossplatz in Stuttgart saß. Instinktiv hatte er sich umgedreht um nachzusehen ob im Gebüsch hinter ihm vielleicht wieder ein Kind saß und sich versteckt hatte. Er musste an Billy denken. Da erinnerte er sich an die Nachricht auf der Pergamentrolle die Billy bekommen hatte und dachte das es eine Möglichkeit war Kontakt zu seinem altem Team aufzunehmen. In seinem Zimmer in einem Hostel, in dem er sich eingemietet hatte, bastelte er sich dieses kleine Päckchen das er Felicity zuschickte. Bevor er die Nachricht schrieb nutzte er einen Computer in dem Hostel um sich einen annonymen E-Mail Account anzulegen.

„Hallo Felicity, ich brauche deine Hilfe. Ich konnte mich nach Europa absetzen. Fragt nicht wie aber ich bin in Europa. Ich brauche noch eine neue Identität und brauche dafür unbedingt deine Hilfe. Ich muss mir einen Pass oder zumindest einen Personalausweis zurechtlegen. Aber ich bin kein Hacker. Ich will dich nicht da mit reinziehen also schick mir wenigstens etwas womit ich arbeiten kann zu dieser E-Mail Adresse damit ich weiterkomme. Ich werde den Account in zwei Wochen löschen um meine Spuren zu verwischen. Danke im voraus. Grüß die anderen von mir, aber sag niemandem wo ich bin. Ich glaube nicht das ich lange hier bleibe. Roy! P.S. Vernichte diesen Brief und den ganzen Rest. Ich habe Angst das jemand davon Wind bekommt das ich noch lebe."

Fassungslos lasen Felicity und Oliver den Brief zwei weitere Male bevor sie erkannten das er wirklich von Roy war. Es war seine Schrift.

„Wir müssen etwas tun!" sagte Felicity, stand auf und schaltete ihren Computer an. „Die Arrowhöhle hat Quentin ja leider schon komplett ausgenommen aber von hier kann ich auch etwas regeln."

„Und wie willst du Roy helfen?"

„Wir helfen ihm,... sich einen Pass zu basteln..."

Einige Zeit später saß Roy, mitten in der Nacht, vor einem der Computer die in dem Hostel den Gästen zur Verfügung standen und versuchte einige wichtige Sätze in der Deutschen Sprache zu lernen, sich über die Stadt zu erkundigen und las Nachrichten über Captain Marvel oder sich selbst. Er konnte nicht schlafen. Er war wohl immer noch an die Amerikanische Zeit gewöhnt und dachte sich, wenn er schon nicht schlafen kann, dann sollte er sich wenigstens anfangen die Sprache zu lernen.

„ _Guten Abend!_ " sagte ein Mitarbeiter des Hostels der am Raum vorbeiging auf Deutsch. „ _Ist alles in Ordnung!_ "

„ _Gut Abend!_ " plapperte Roy nach und dachte sich eine Ausrede auf warum er um halb vier Uhr nachts noch wach war. „ _Ich nicht schlafen kann! Ich lese Zeitung in meine Sprache._ "

Roys Deutsch war nach ein paar Tagen im Land ganz passabel aber er fragte sich ob er das richtig gesagt hatte. Der Angestellte lächelte und nickte.

„ _Oh, das klang gut! Ihr Deutsch wird immer besser! Aber es heißt 'Ich kann nicht schlafen' und nicht 'Ich nicht schlafen kann'._ " korrigierte der Mann ihn.

„ _Danke... schön!_ " sagte Roy freundlich während er sah das er eine E-Mail bekommen hatte. Von Felicity! Roy öffnete die E-Mail als er sicher war das der Mann weg war und war schockiert...

„Lieber Roy, wir wissen das du in Stuttgart bist. Der Poststempel hat dich verraten. Wir haben weiterverfolgt das du offenbar in Paris in der Kanadischen Botschaft warst und davor in Fawcett City. Wir fragen besser nicht wie du nach Europa gekommen bist aber ich und Oliver wünschen dir alles Gute. Da du in der Kanadischen Botschaft warst habe ich dir einen Link zur Kanadischen Reisepassbehörde gebastelt. Wenn du den Link anklickst hast du nur 2 Minuten Zeit um alles einzugeben und um ein Passfoto hochzuladen. Du brauchst ein Biometrisches Foto! Nicht vergessen! Wenn alles gut geht, kannst du dann in ein paar Tagen, einen neuen Pass im Kanadischen Konsulat in Stuttgart abholen, aber du solltest sagen das dir der alte gestohlen wurde. Aber sei Vorsichtig. Nach zwei Minuten kann das Programm das ich geschrieben habe die Firewall nicht länger durchbrechen und das System wird dich als Eindringling erkennen. Der Computer den du benutzt würde sofort erkannt werden. Also sei vorsichtig, die Deutsche Polizei soll sehr schnell sein. Mehr kann ich nicht tun. Es ist ja dein Leben. Wir wünschen dir alles Gute und viel Erfolg in deinem neuen Leben in Europa. Liebe Grüße, Felicity!"

Roy sah den Link. Er traute sich aber nicht ihn anzuklicken. Er hatte ein Foto parat. Er hatte sich gestern, als er in einem Supermarkt war um sich etwas zu Essen zu kaufen, in einen Fotoautomaten gesetzt um Passfotos zu machen weil er im Internet gelesen hatte das man solch ein Foto braucht. Roy lud ein Foto hoch, notierte sich schnell auf einem Zettel was er alles Eintippen sollte damit er nicht so lange nachdenken musste und klickte den Link an.

Der Computer machte lauten Krach und ungewöhnliche Geräusche. Offenbar installierte sich etwas oder so. Jedenfalls dauerte es ein paar Sekunden bis Roy auf einer Seite war die wie ein Formular aussah das man Ausfüllen musste. Im Hintergrund war der Umriss der Kanadischen Flagge zu sehen. Roy dachte nicht darüber nach, wie Felicity wohl herausgefunden hatte das er in Paris war, und tippte so schnell es ging alle seine Persönlichen Daten ein, oder zumindest die Erfundenen von dem Zettel.

Name, Geburtstag, Geburtsort,... Roy nannte sich wieder Ronald Batson, diesmal aus Winnipeg, ein Auswanderer mit deutscher Mutter. Mit der Maus bastelte Roy eine Unterschrift für den Pass. Roy sah auf die Uhr. Er hatte nur noch ein paar Sekunden. Doch das Foto lud noch. Der Schweiß schoss ihm aus allen Poren, er hatte nicht mehr lange und er würde erkannt werden. Dann endlich kam ein Haken, er hatte nur noch zwei Sekunden. Panisch riss er das Kabel aus dem Modem... und er war von der Seite getrennt... in letzter Sekunde!

„Er ist in Deutschland!" erkannte Felicity. „Und es hat funktioniert! In ein paar Tagen kann er seinen neuen Pass im Konsulat abholen. Ich habe alles in die Wege geleitet."

In Starling City war es inzwischen auch Abend geworden und sie und Oliver saßen in ihrem Haus und haben am Computer mitverfolgt wie Roy sich einen Pass zusammenbastelte. Er hatte gerade rechtzeitig die Verbindung unterbrochen. Seinen neuen Namen sahen sie nicht... aber sie wussten nun das er in Stuttgart war. Ob er dort nun blieb wussten sie nicht, aber sie wussten eins: In Deutschland war er vorerst sicher!

„Das war knapp! Ich hoffe er findet sich schnell zurecht dort!" sagte Oliver während Felicity auf dem Computer alle Programme schloss. Beide ließen sich auf der Couch nieder und stießen auf Roy mit etwas Rotwein an.

„Ja das hoffe ich auch! Aber wie ist er überhaupt dorthin gelangt? Ich meine er war in Paris! Dort kann man nicht einfach mal mit dem Bus hinfahren!"

Während sie grübelten läutete es an der Tür.

„Huch, wer kann das sein! Wir haben ja noch niemandem Bescheid gegeben das wir zurück sind!" sagte Felicity und sah zur Tür.

„Miss Smoak, öffnen Sie die Tür!" sagte eine launische Stimme vor der Tür.

„Das ist Quentin!" erkannte Felicity geschockt und winkte Oliver zu das er den Computer ausschalten und Roys Brief verstecken sollte. „ICH KOMME!"

Felicity stellte ihren Wein ab und versteckte ein paar Papiere während Oliver Roys Brief unter einem Sofakissen versteckte. Dann ging sie zur Tür, legte ein unschuldiges Lächeln auf als sie sie öffnete. Sie hatte den Knauf gerade herumgedreht als die Tür ziemlich ruppig aufgestoßen wurde und Felicity beinahe ins Gesicht knallte, wäre sie nicht zur Seite gesprungen. Quentin trat erhobenen Hauptes einen Schritt in die Wohnung, verschränkte die Arme und sah die beiden Anwesenden mit einem durchdringenden Blick an.

„Also, wie haben Sie das gemacht?" fragte er grimmig.

Felicity verschränkte nun auch die Arme und legte nun auch ein ernstes Gesicht auf. „Ihnen auch einen Guten Abend, Captain Lance!"

So unhöflich hatte sie Lance noch nie erlebt. Kommt einfach in ihre Wohnung rein. Er war allein. Also wenigstens wollte er wohl Oliver nicht schon wieder mit einem Spezialkommando verhaften.

„Guten Abend!" sagte Oliver und versuchte höflich zu bleiben. „Wie sollen wir 'was' gemacht haben? Nein... Lassen Sie mich raten... Jetzt wollen Sie mir vorwerfen, der rot gekleidete, fliegende Muskelprotz aus Fawcett City zu sein, oder nicht?"

„Nein!" antwortete Lance harsch. „Wie haben Sie es geschafft Harper aus dem Gefängnis zu schmuggeln?"

Oliver und Felicity sahen sich gegenseitig kurz an. Sie hatten eigentlich schon damit gerechnet das sie mal in diese Situation kommen könnten. Besonders nachdem sie in einer Zeitung über die Geiselnahme in Fawcett City über den 'Tapferen Mann der aussieht wie Roy Harper' gelesen. Die Gerüchte das dieser am Leben war wurden wieder stärker.

„Wir wissen nicht wovon sie reden!" antwortete Felicity.

„Verkaufen Sie mich nicht für dumm! Ich habe heute mit einer jungen Dame in Fawcett City gesprochen. Sie war unter den Geiseln des Wohnungs-Killers!" erklärte Lance und sah Oliver böse an. „Sie ist sich sicher, das der Mann, der den Geiselnehmer überwältigt hat, Roy Harper war! Ich weiß das Harper der Typ in Rot war. Ich weiß das er für Sie in die Presche gesprungen ist. Ich verstehe diese komische Liga-Geschichte zwar nicht aber ich weiß das hier ein ganz übles Spiel gespielt wurde. Also, wie haben sie Roy Harper herausgeschmuggelt. Und wo ist er?"

„Roy ist tot!" sagte Oliver kühl. „Er wurde von einem Häftling erstochen, nachdem ihre öffentliche Schmutzkampangne in der Presse alle Menschen gegen Arrow aufgehetzt hat und..."

„Kommen Sie mir nicht damit! Nur weil sie mich reingelegt haben, glauben Sie wohl sie sind fein aus der Sache raus. Aber glauben Sie ja nicht das sie davonkommen." drohte Quentin.

„Sind sie dann fertig?" fragte Felicity sauer. „Dann würde ich Sie bitten zu gehen!"

„Schön!" sagte Quentin und wollte seine Schlüssel aus seiner Tasche ziehen wobei er sie fallen lies. „Ich komme mit einem Durchsuchungsbefehl wieder!"

Während er sprach bückte er sich um seine Schlüssel aufzuheben und entdeckte einen Papierfetzen. Es war braunes Packpapier, das vor dem Sofa lag. Und darauf klebte etwas weißes. Etwas das aussah wie eine Ecke von einer Briefmarke. Quentin hob es heimlich auf als er nach seinem Schlüssel griff und richtete sich wieder auf. Wütend verließ er die Wohnung und knallte die Tür so stark zu das ein Bild an der Wand neben der Tür herunterfiel. Oliver und Felicity sahen sich wieder gegenseitig kurz an und schauten bedäppert drein.

„Also jetzt steht es fest!" sagte Felicity und schüttelte den Kopf. „Quentin ist krankhaft von dir besessen!"

„Keine Sorge!" sagte Oliver und holte die Überreste von Roys Päckchen unter dem Sofakissen hervor um sie zu verbrennen. „Er wird nie einen Durchsuchungsbefehl durch kriegen... Es gibt keine Beweise und es steht Aussage gegen Aussage. Und Quentins Abneigung gegen mich ist allgemein bekannt. Die Presse wird ihm vorwerfen mich zu stalken. Außerdem sollten wir uns jetzt lieber für Roy freuen. Jetzt kann er leichter ein neues Leben anfangen. Und Europa ist sehr schön."

Oliver warf das ganze Papier in eine Schüssel und zündete es an. Er hatte keine Ahnung das ein wichtiges Stückchen fehlte...

 **Bitte um Review.**

Kleine Anmerkung: Roy ist ja Amerikaner und spricht eigentlich kein Deutsch sondern Englisch. Dialoge die in der Geschichte in Deutscher Sprache stattfinden werden _Kursiv_ geschrieben um zu verdeutlichen wann Roy Deutsch und wann 'seine Sprache' spricht.


	6. Im Ländle ischs am schönste

Roy hatte die Beine auf das Armaturenbrett gelegt, ein kaltes Getränk, die Klimaanlage auf die höchste Stufe gestellt und wartete während er in seiner linken Hand einen Schwarzwald-Reiseführer auf Deutsch und in der rechten Hand den gleichen auf Englisch. Ein Trick mit dem er hoffte sein Deutsch zu verbessern.

Vor 9 Wochen konnte Roy, seinen mit Felicitys Hackerangriff erstellten, Kanadischen Reisepass im Konsulat abholen. Er mietete sich eine kleine Wohnung, und arbeitete inzwischen sogar. Schwarz, als Taxifahrer. Aber es reichte um zu Überleben. Und mit seinem Geld das er schon vorher hatte konnte er alle nötigen Ausgaben bereits leisten. Der Job als Taxifahrer, ermöglichte es Roy auch die Stadt zu erkunden ohne so viel Blickkontakt zu anderen Menschen zu haben. Auch wenn er mehr und mehr ruhe fand, da er das Gefühl hatte niemand erkannte ihn.

Arrow war Schnee von Gestern. Alle Welt flog nun auf Captain Marvel. Roy hatte wie man so schön sagte freies Spiel. Er konnte vor die Tür gehen, unter Menschen, sogar zu seinen Nachbarn hatte er ein gutes Verhältnis. Etwas was ihm in Starling City niemals gelang. Auch wenn er in sich die Haare immer noch färbte und sich in seiner Straße bis heute nur bis zu dem Russischen Supermarkt traute der auf der anderen Straßenseite war.

Jetzt hockte er zurückgelehnt hinter dem Steuer seines Mercedes Taxis, das auf einer Wartespur vor dem Terminal des Manfred Rommel Flughafens und wartete auf Fahrgäste. Jetzt waren Sommerferien. Es war Hochkonjunktur für Fahrten zum Flughafen oder zum Hauptbahnhof. Draußen waren 40 Grad. Die Hitze war so groß das auf Autobahnen ein Tempolimit galt. Die schwüle Hitze war unerträglich. Als Roy sich entschied in Stuttgart zu bleiben hätte er nicht geglaubt das die Stadt in der Heißesten Region Deutschlands lag. Roy versuchte sich auf sein Sprachstudium zu konzentrieren und las gerade einen Absatz über den Südschwarzwald als sich die Hintere, rechte Tür öffnete...

" _Entschuldigung, sind sie frei?_ " fragte ein Mann.

" _Ja, steigen Sie ein!_ " antwortete Roy. Es war einer der wenigen Sätze die Roy fast akzentfrei hinbekam.

Roy fuhr den Mann zu einem Hotel in der Innenstadt. Als er dann auf die Uhr sah, merkte er das seine Schicht schon vorbei war und er das Taxi zurückgeben musste. Während er mit seinem Chef abrechnete merkte er das dieser ihn heute etwas schief ansah.

" _Ist alles okay?_ "fragte Roy.

Sein Chef, ein etwas älterer, grauhaariger Türke mit dickem Bauch, zusammengewachsenen Augenbrauen und finsterem Gesichtsausdruck, sah Roy an als hätte er etwas ausgefressen. Roy wurde leicht mulmig während er in dem winzigen Büro saß und seinem Chef in die Augen sah.

" _Ronald, ich muss mir dir über etwas reden?_ " sagte er.

" _Ist etwas geschassen?_ " fragte Roy erneut.

" _Ehm... das Wort heißt 'geschehen'!_ " korrigierte er ihn. " _Nein, ich wollte dir anbieten richtig bei mir anzufangen. Als Vollbeschäftigter._ "

" _Sie geben mir Job mit alles?_ " sagte Roy ungläubig. " _Ich bekomme Arbeit richtige._ "

" _Nun, du bist erst seit kurzem bei mir. Aber du bist nie krank, immer pünktlich... du bist zuverlässiger als so manch anderer der schon seit Jahren da ist. Und du hältst einen Rekord: In sieben Wochen kein Strafzettel!_ "

Roy hörte zu, verstand aber nicht einmal die hälfte. Aber er lächelte nur und nickte als er sah das sein sonnst so grimmiger Chef mal lächelte.

" _Ich... Ich denken darüber nach!_ " sagte Roy höflich und verabschiedete sich.

Während er durch die Straßen lief, dachte er nach. Eine Vollanstellung hätte bedeutet das er Krankenversichert wäre. Aber es bestand trotzdem die Gefahr aufzufliegen. Es war schwer genug einen Führerschein und alle anderen Papiere zu bekommen. Aber trotz allem war er immer noch illegal. Auch wenn er eine neue Identität hatte... dabei gefiel es ihm hier. Der Kessel hatte schon was. In der kurzen Zeit die er hier war hatte er die Stadt intensiv erkundigt und studiert. Er kannte schon jeden Hügel, was in seinem Job sehr hilfreich war.

Roy betrat sein Wohnhaus. Ein vierstöckiger, ockerbraun gestrichener 50er Jahre Klotz, der an allen Ecken und Enden Renoviert werden sollte. Die Gegend war okay. Roy nahm die Wohnung weil der Vermieter bereit war die Miete bar zu kassieren und bekam die Zusage wohl auch nur weil er den Schimmelfleck selbst entfernen wollte. Beim Betreten des Flures traf er auf den Vermieter. Einen etwa 50-jährigen Schwaben, der noch älter und grimmiger wirkte als sein Chef. Der Mann war gerade dabei die Post aus dem Briefkasten zu holen und sah Roy freundlich an.

" _n'Obet, Herr Batson._ _Dia Woch senn Sia dra midd'r Kehrwoch_!" sagte der Mann in dickem Schwäbisch. Roy sah den Mann mit großen Augen an.

" _Bitte?!_ "

Der Mann seufzte: " _Sie... sind... mit der... Kehr-woche... dran!_ "

Jetzt verstand er. " _Oh, ja. Ich werde daran denken!_ " Roy grinnste unschuldig und versuchte nun selbst etwas auf Schwäbisch zu sagen. " _Schulldjung! Nu ei verbibbsch!_ "

Roy merkte sofort das er etwas falsches gesagt haben musste, denn sein Vermieter sah ihn nun grimmig mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an. " _Versuche Sie schwäbisch midd mir zu schwäddza?_ "

Roy nickte.

" _Lassen Sie das!_ " sagte der Mann nun in für Roy verständlicherem Hochdeutsch. " _Lernen Sie erst richtiges Hochdeutsch! Sie haben grad Sächsisch gschwädzt!_ "

Verlegen lächelte Roy, stahl sich an seinem Vermieter vorbei. Öffnete seine Wohnungstür und verschwand aus dessen Blickfeld.

Roys kleine Wohnung war spartanisch aber noch ausreichend. Er hatte ein Wohnzimmer, ein kleines separates Schlafzimmer, eine Toilette und eine kleine Küche mit einer Duschkabine. Die wenigen Möbel waren entweder schon in der Wohnung als er einzog oder vom Sperrmüll. Die Küche bestand aus zwei Küchenschränken, einer Spüle/ Waschtisch, einer Kochplatte auf dem Küchentisch und einem kleinen Toasterofen vom Flohmarkt. Im Wohnzimmer gab es eine alte Zwei-Sitzercouch, einen billigen Couchtisch und eine Kommode auf der ein kleiner Röhrenfernseher stand. Im Schlafzimmer gab es neben dem Einzelbett und einem Klapptisch als Nachttisch noch eine Gaderobenstange die als Kleiderschrankersatz diente. Dazu gab es dicke Vorhänge die den Blick nach innen so gut es ging verdecken sollten. Roy schlenderte über den abgelaufenen Teppichboden zu seiner Couch und lies sich fallen wobei ihm auffiel wie unbequem sie war. Direkt über ihm war ein heller Fleck. Dort war einst ein Schimmelfleck den Roy mit viel Chlorspray und eigeninitiative entfernt hatte. Das erinnerte ihn daran das er lüften sollte. Die Luft war heiß und stickig. Ansonsten war der einzige Dekorationsartikel ein kleiner grüner Kaktus in einem gelben Porzellantöpfchen aus einem Discounter.

Beim beiseite schieben der Vorhänge sah Roy das sich im Hof etwas tat. Seine Nachbarin Alma deckte gerade den Tisch. Als sie ihn sah lächelte sie und winkte. Roy öffnete das Fenster komplett und begrüßte sie.

"Hi! Ist heute den schon wieder Freitag?" fragte Roy, diesmal auf Englisch.

"Nein, aber es ist heiß heute!" antwortete sie, auch auf Englisch. "Kommst du auch?"

"Ich seh mal was ich beisteuern kann!" antwortete Roy während er das Schlafzimmerfenster auch öffnete.

Roy war froh Kontakt zu anderen Menschen zu haben. Vor einigen Wochen hätte er nicht geglaubt so schnell wieder mit anderen Menschen zusammenzusitzen. Aber die Tatsache das keiner ihn erkannte und ihm alle die Geschichte des 'Deutschstämmigen Kanadiers der in die alte Heimat zurückkehrt' abkauften machte es ihm einfacher. Ein paar Nachbarn trafen sich gelegentlich im Hof und saßen in Gemütlicher Runde zusammen. Sie bemerkten Roy erstmals als dieser gerade seine Vorhänge anbrachte und luden ihn ein. Seine neuen Freunde gaben Roy ein gutes Gefühl. Er hatte nicht das Gefühl sie mit seiner Anwesenheit zu gefährden. Sie waren einfach nur Kumpel die in einem Hinterhof hockten und sich unterhielten. Und unterhalten konnten sie sich gut. Denn sie hatten alle eines gemeinsam: Sie waren fremd in diesem Land.

Roy saß nun auf einem Plastikstuhl mit den anderen an dem kleinen Tisch auf dem sie Essen und Getränke stehen hatten. Das meiste stammte aus dem Russischen Supermarkt von der anderen Straßenseite, auch die Kekse die Roy beisteuerte. Sie hatten spaß und vergasen alle ihre Sorgen. Roy erzählte von dem Sächsisch-Vorfall mit dem Vermieter und steuerte etwas zum lachen bei.

" _Oh... Und hat er dir den Kopf abgerissen?_ " fragte Alma lachend auf Deutsch, damit es alle verstanden.

" _Hmm... Kopf? Ah... Kopf_!" jetzt verstand Roy. " _Nein! Er hat nur... gesagt das es war Sachsisch! Ehm... Sächsich!_ "

Alma war eine Mittzwanzigerin aus dem Süden Bosniens, die seit einem Jahr in Deutschland war und jeden Cent der übrigblieb zu ihren Eltern und ihrer Schwester nach Mostar, in der Herzegowina, schickte. Die langen schwarzen Haare hatte sie zu einem Zopf zusammengebunden und sie trug ein leichtes Sommerkleid um in der schwülen Sommerhitze nicht einzugehen.

Der dritte im Bunde war Andras´. Ein etwa 30-jähriger Ungare aus einem kleinen Dorf nahe der Grenze zu Österreich. Seit 8 Monaten in Deutschland schickte er auch jeden Cent nach Hause. Dunkelblond und ein bisschen klein geraten machte er einen viel jüngeren Eindruck. Von der tiefen Stimme hätte man aber denken können das ein alter Mann vor ihnen saß.

Als viertes saß Giorgios am Tisch. In Roys Alter, Grieche ohne Familie die er unterstützen musste. Seit 3 Jahren in Deutschland und ursprünglich aus einem Dorf in den Bergen bei Thessaloniki. Ein Südländischer Typ der mit seinen annähernd zwei Metern alle anderen Überragte und der gerne Witze über seine eigene Größe machte.

Alle vier lebten hier. Andras´ sogar mit zwei weiteren Ungaren in einer WG. Roy konnte sich mit allen auf Englisch unterhalten weshalb es ihm leicht viel locker zu bleiben. Sie waren einfach ein bunter Multi-Kultureller Mix aus jungen Leuten die in Deutschland nach Erfolg suchten. Zusammen hockten sie im Schatten dieses warmen Sommerabends, tranken Russisches Bier und Roy lies sich von den anderen noch ein wenig die Deutsche Sprache erklären. Roy genoss es. Seit Wochen hatte er nichts darüber gehört das er aussah wie Arrow,...

" _Habt ihr heute auch gehört, von dem Mann aus Gotham?_ " fragte Andras´. " _Die haben jetzt auch so einen wie diesen Captain Marvel_!"

" _Nö! Erzähl mal!_ " sagte Giorgios.

" _In Gotham wurde ein Mann gesehen. Er hatte ein schwarzes Kostüm und flog wie eine Fledermaus._ " erzählte Andras´. " _In den Nachrichten nennen die den Mann Batman!_ "

" _Batman? Fledermausmann?"_ fragte Roy.

Es schien auch für solche Leute Hochkonjunktur zu sein. Roy wollte gar nicht daran denken. All das lag hinter ihm. Erst Oliver, Barry, dann Billy und jetzt noch so einer.

" _Ich finde Captain Marvel, viel besser. Er sieht viel Attraktiver aus!_ " sagte Alma.

" _Alma ist verliebt!_ " lächelte Giorgos und zog Grimassen. Andras´ konnte sich nicht verkneifen zu lachen. Alma wurde ganz rot.

" _Na und? Ihr seid Männer, ihr versteht das nicht!_ " sagte sie und hielt eine Bild-Zeitung hoch in der ein riesiges Foto von Captain Marvel abgedruckt war. " _Mit dem würde jede Frau gerne in die Kiste steigen._ "

" _Kiste steigen?_ " fragte Roy verwirrt. Giorgios wandte sich zu ihm und übersetzte es ihm. Roy bekam fast einen Brechanfall und würgte als er das hörte. Das war so eklig. Captain Marvel war schließlich erst 12.

" _Ach, komm. Ihr seid Männer! Ihr seid alle nur neidisch weil er mehr Muckis hat._ " sagte Alma trotzig.

Roy musste sich verkneifen nicht anzufangen zu lachen und nahm eifrig einen weiteren schluck Bier und etwas von dem geräucherten Fisch. Roy entschloss sich das Thema zu wechseln.

" _Wie wird morgen Wetter? Wieder so heiß?_ " fragte er.

" _Morgen wird es sehr heiß! Und Übermorgen sehr sehr heiß!_ " sagte Alma langsam damit Roy sie verstand. " _Sag mal Ronald... Wieso magst du keine Hitze?_ "

" _Wenn es so heiß ist... nicht so gut für Gesundheit!_ " sagte Roy stotternd. " _Ich komme aus Stadt wo Sommer... kalter!_ "

" _Kälter!_ " verbesserte ihn Alma.

" _Sorry! Wo Sommer kälter_!" wiederholte Roy. " _Dieses Ä ist blod_!"

" _Blöd!"_ verbesserte ihn diesmal Andras´. " _Es heißt Blöd nicht Blod! Mach dir nichts draus Ronny! Deutsch lernst du auch bald..._ "

Etwas später half Roy Alma noch beim Aufräumen.

"Du stehst auf Captain Marvel?" fragte Roy hämisch auf Englisch. "Oder?"

"Und du bist neidisch? Stimmts?" fragte Alma noch hämischer. "Hasst du eigentlich eine Freundin, Ronny?"

Roy hielt inne während er den Müll einsammelte. Er musste an Thea denken. "Wieso fragst du?"

"Hallt so! Du erzählst ja nie was. Hasst du in Kanada keine Freundin?"

"Na ja..." Roy wurde nachdenklich. Er musste daran denken was Thea wohl gerade macht. Er sah durch das offene Fenster auf die Wanduhr in seinem Wohnzimmer. In Starling City war es gerade Mittag. Thea musste gerade im Club sein und alles für den Abend vorbereiten. Er hatte schon oft mit dem Gedanken gespielt sie anzurufen um ihr nur zu sagen das er gesund war. Aber er hatte Angst. Angst das ihr Telefon abehört wurde oder sonst etwas. Er hatte gelegentlich in Englischsprachigen Nachrichtenportalen im Internet über 'Speedy' gelesen. Sein Anzug stand ihr. Er war stolz auf sie. "...es ist kompliziert!"

"Wie?" Alma war sehr neugierig.

"Naja..." fing er an und ließ sich auf einem der Stühle nieder. "...wir haben zusammen gearbeitet und sind eigentlich im guten auseinandergegangen. Es gab da... einige Vorfälle. Aber... Wir... Ich liebe sie immer noch. Aber wir kommen aus verschiedenen Welten."

"Wie meinst du das?"

"Nun, sie ist unverschämt Reich und ich lebte von der Hand in den Mund!" erklärte Roy. Alma verstand ihn und setzte sich ihm gegenüber. "Wie lange wart ihr zusammen?"

"Etwas mehr als zwei Jahre!" antwortete Roy. "Weißt du Alma, ich muss nachdenken. Ich... sollte sie anrufen."

Alma lächelte als Roy das sagte. Sie freute sich sehr für ihn. Sie hatte auch recht. Für Roy war sie im Moment seine Beste Freundin und er vertraute ihr. Gut gelaunt ging Roy zurück in seine Wohnung, schloss die Fenster und kramte das alte bucklige Telefon des Vormieters hervor. Jetzt tat er es. Aber was sollte er sagen? Roy tippte zögerlich und stark zitternd die Nummer des Verdant ein...

Im Tausende Kilometer entfernten Starling City wischte Thea gerade die Theke zu ende und rückte einige Flaschen gerade als sie merkte das die Tür aufging.

"Guten Tag! Sie sind bestimmt wegen der Stelle da!" sagte sie und kramte hastig etwas zum Schreiben raus weil sie dachte das der Anwärter auf die freie Stelle als Kellner da war. "Setzen Sie sich doch! Ich komme!"

"Ich bin nicht wegen eines Jobs hier!" sagte eine harsche Stimme die es Thea eiskalt den Rücken runter laufen ließ. Thea drehte sich um und sah Quentin in der Tür stehen.

"Was wollen Sie den hier?" fragte sie harsch.

"Ist auch schön sie zu sehen!" sagte er sarkastisch. "Ich bin nicht hier um mich für einen Job zu bewerben."

"Sie würden bei mir eh keinen Job kriegen. Und nachdem sie hier das halbe Gebäude auseinandergenommen haben... Oh warten Sie! Ich weiß wieso sie hier sind! Jetzt wollen sie uns allen vorwerfen etwas mit Captain Marvel zu tun haben. Ich sage es ihnen ganz ehrlich... Quentin, sie sind paranoid!"

"Paranoid?" sagte Quentin mit hochgezogener Augenbraue. "Immerhin hatte ich recht mit ihrem Bruder! Und mit diesem komischen Hauptquartier da unten war alles Bewiesen."

"Sie... Haben nur bewiesen das sie von meinem Bruder besessen sind. Roy ist ihretwegen gestorben weil sie krankhaft davon überzeugt sind, ihn für Dinge zu bestrafen für die er überhaupt nichts kann. Glauben Sie mein Bruder hat die Bombe auf der Jacht selbst gezündet. Es war Malcolm Merlyn."

In diesem Moment fing das Telefon an zu klingeln. Thea lief zum Telefon und sah auf das Display. Die Nummer war ihr Suspekt. "Was ist den das für eine Vorwahl?... Hallo!"

Am anderen Ende der Leitung erstarrte Roy. Er sprach gerade mit ihr. Er wollte etwas sagen, aber es war als hätte er verlernt zu sprechen. In Panik knallte er den Hörer zurück auf das Gerät und brach die Verbindung ab. In Starling sah Thea kurz verwirrt auf den tutenden Hörer und legte auch auf.

"Seltsam... Also, wenn sie dann Fertig sind würde ich sie bitten zu gehen. Ich erwarte jemanden..."

In Deutschland machte sich Roy bereit für die Nacht. Er lag in seinem Bett und las sein Deutschlehrbuch während er hin und wieder zur Decke starrte. Es war schön wieder Theas Stimme zu hören. Das ermöglichte es ihm besser zu schlafen.

"Hallo, ich habe eine Frage..." sagte Thea ins Mikrofon während sie mit der Auskunft telefonierte. "...können Sie mir sagen von wo die Vorwahl Null-Null-Vier-Neun-Sieben-Eins-Eins kommt?"

Die Dame von der Auskunft tippte auf ihrem Computer herum und gab Thea schnell antwort: "Null-Null-Vier-Neun ist die Nationale Vorwahl von Deutschland. Und Sieben-Eins-Eins mit einer Null Vorgewählt, ist die Stadtvorwahl von Stuttgart."

"Okay, vielen dank!" sagte Thea und legte auf. "Wer soll mich den von Deutschland aus anrufen?"

Roy ging am nächsten Tag, während er eine kleine Pause machte, über den Rothebühlplatz in der Stadtmitte. Er hatte sich einen Kaffee geholt und wollte zurück zu seinem Taxi, das abgestellt auf einem Taxistand auf ihn wartete. Wieder war es sengend heiß und es war erst Vormittag. Eine Frau die mit zwei vollen Einkaufstüten neben seinem Taxi stand schickte Roy mit großer Entschuldigung weg, da er in der Pause war. Roy schloss das Taxi auf, setzte sich auf den Fahrersitz und öffnete das Fenster. Roy trank von seinem Kaffee und schreckte auf als er hörte das sich die hintere Tür öffnete und jemand einstieg.

" _Tut mir Leid! Ich bin noch in der Pause!_ " sagte Roy langsam auf Deutsch.

"Das glaube ich nicht Mister Harper!" sagte eine Frauenstimme in seiner Sprache und Roy spürte etwas kaltes, rundes und metallisches das hinter ihm in sein Genick gepresst wurde. Roy war sich sicher das es eine Waffe war...

 **Bitte um Review.**

Alle Nebencharaktere sind erfunden. Ortsangaben sind echt.


	7. Alte Bekannte und altes Leid

Roys Körper verkrampfte und erstarrte. Seine Hände presste er so fest an das Lenkrad das sie taub wurden. Schweiß rann ihm den Nacken herunter und auch über den Lauf der Waffe die in sein Genick gepresst wurde. Sein Herz schlug schneller. Wer auch immer die Person war... Sie war eine Frau, Amerikanerin (das hörte er), und sie kannte seinen richtigen Namen...

"Wer... Wer sind Sie?" stammelte Roy geschockt und versuchte in den Rückspiegel zu sehen.

"Wir sind uns nie begegnet! Oliver Queen hat mir nie viel erzählt seit er zurück in Starling City ist." sagte die Frau. Ihre Stimme schien ruhig und gelassen, aber auch eiskalt und skrupellos.

"Was wollen Sie? Wie haben Sie mich gefunden?" fragte Roy und sah nun direkt in den Rückspiegel.

Er war überrascht. Eine schlanke, zierliche Afroamerikanerin im grauen Anzug saß auf der Rückbank. In ihrem Gesicht sah er das sie keinerlei Emotionen zeig, dabei hielt sie gerade eine Handfeuerwaffe in sein Genick.

"Es war nicht schwer, nachdem wir ermittelt haben wer der Hacker war der in der Kanadischen Reisepassbehörde einen Pass beantragt hat. Als wir Miss Smoak ermittelt haben konnten wir uns denken das er für sie bestimmt war. Das einzige was wir uns nicht erklären konnten war, wie sie es bis nach Europa geschafft haben."

Roy sah die Frau im Rückspiegel nun genauer an. Sie kam ihm bekannt vor. Dann dämmerte es ihm. Es konnte nur sie sein. Diese kalte Persönlichkeit von der Oliver ihm, wenig aber dafür genau erzählt hatte.

"Sie... sind Amanda Waller? Nicht war?"

"Hmm... Sie sind scharfsinniger als ich dachte Mister Harper!" sagte Amanda immer noch emotionslos.

"Was wollen Sie von mir?" fragte Roy erneut. "Wenn das ein Vorwand ist um für die Fahrt nichts zu bezahlen dann sagen sie es einfach!"

"Ich bin nicht hier um mir die Stadt anzusehen. Aber wenn sie es genau wissen wollen, dann fahren sie einfach ein bisschen in der Stadt herum und wir unterhalten uns ein wenig."

"Wenn sie diese Waffe aus meinem Genick nehmen werde ich sie überall hinkutschieren wohin sie wollen."

Amanda nahm die Waffe tatsächlich weg und Roy folgte der Anweisung. Sofort startete er den Motor und fuhr an. Während er sich in den Verkehr einfädelte und überlegte wo er hinfahren sollte, kramte Amanda eine Akte hervor und fing an einen Monolog zu halten.

"Roy William Harper Junior. Geboren am 03. Mai 1991 in Starling City als Sohn von Roy William Harper Senior und Valerie Harper, geborene Williams. Die High-School mit 16 Jahren abgebrochen. Vorstrafen wegen Körperverletzung, Ruhestörung, Ladendiebstahls..."

Roy hörte zu. Diese Frau wusste scheinbar alles über ihn. Alles was er über sie wusste war das sie offenbar alles über alles und jeden wusste. Oliver beschieb sie als kalt, berechnend und emotionslos. Während sie Roys Lebensgeschichte detailliert wiedergab fuhr Roy einige Runden um die Innenstadt. Er konnte nicht um Hilfe rufen. Erstens hätte sie ihn womöglich sofort erschossen und zweitens hätte sie ihn, falls sie ihn nicht erschossen hätte, sofort verraten.

"Was wollen Sie denn jetzt eigentlich von mir? Sind sie extra nach Europa gekommen nur um mir meinen Lebenslauf vorzulesen?"

"Nein! Wenn ich ehrlich bin..."

"Ich bitte darum!" unterbrach er sie.

"Also... Wenn ich ehrlich bin dann brauche ich ganz kurz ihre Hilfe."

"Und warum sollte ich Ihnen Helfen?"

"Sie schulden mir was! Unsere Organisation hat geholfen sie aus dem Gefängnis zu holen. Außerdem verdankt uns auch ihre kleine Freundin Cindy Reynolds ihr Leben. Sie kennen sie wahrscheinlich besser unter dem Namen Sin..."

Amanda hatte nicht mal ausgesprochen da verriss Roy vor schreck das Lenkrad und krachte beinahe in ein anderes Auto bevor er wieder in die Spur fuhr.

"Wer hat ihnen den Autofahren beigebracht?" fragte Amanda wütend. Sie war nicht angeschnallt und bei Roys Aktion quer über die Rückbank geflogen.

"Was haben Sie ihr angetan?" fragte Roy entsetzt.

Er hatte mehrmals an Sin denken müssen und fragte sich auch wie es ihr ging. Er konnte sich vorstellen das auch Sin an ihn denken musste. Sie waren freunde. Aber gleichzeitig hatte sie 'wahrscheinlich' gewusst das er der Typ in rot war. Und nicht Arrow.

"Was meinen Sie mit: Was ich ihr angetan habe?" fragte Amanda mit großen Augen. "Wir haben ihrer kleinen Freundin das Leben gerettet!"

Roy fuhr sofort an die Seite und parkte auf einer Bushaltestelle wobei er eine Vollbremsung einlegte. Dann drehte er sich zu ihr um, um ihr in die Augen zu sehen. "Was ist passiert?"

Amanda war bei Roys Vollbremsung nach vorne gerutscht. Sie rappelte sich Wortlos wieder auf, verschränkte die Arme und sah Roy in die Augen.

"Ihre kleine Freundin ist wegen der Tatsache das sie mit ihnen befreundet war, nicht sehr beliebt bei den Gangs gewesen. Einige wurden sogar mehr als Aufdringlich. Sie haben sie beschuldigt sie bei Ihnen verraten zu haben..."

"Sagen Sie mir einfach was passiert ist!" sagte Roy nun wütender.

"Wir haben sie gefunden als ein von Mister Queen ins Gefängnis gebrachter Drogendealer, der gerade rausgekommen war, die aus Rache an Arrow erstechen wollte. Sie hat einen Liter Blut verloren aber es geht ihr wieder besser. Wir haben Sie aus der Stadt geschafft und ihr eine Wohnung besorgt. Seien Sie froh, wäre sie noch in Starling, könnte sie jetzt tot sein."

"Oh, mein Gott!" Roy war geschockt. Daran hatte er gar nicht gedacht. Das Thea, weil sie ja seine Freundin war und die Arrowhöhle unter dem Verdant gefunden wurde, in die Schusslinie geraten könnte, daran dachte er. Aber Sin?! Sin war schwer verletzt und es war womöglich seine Schuld. "Wie schwer ist sie verletzt?"

"Sie wird es überleben!" sagte Amanda. "Also wie schon gesagt, sie sind mir etwas schuldig."

"Also gut!" Roy gab auf. Er war ihr wirklich etwas schuldig dafür. Schließlich hatte sie Sin womöglich das Leben gerettet. "Also, was kann ich für sie tun?"

"Zunächst ein mal, lassen Sie mich erst einmal den Gurt an legen." sagte Amanda und legte nun endlich den Sicherheitsgurt an und sammelte sich. "Fahren Sie mich jetzt zum Schlossplatz!"

"Zum Schlossplatz! Okay!" sagte Roy und fuhr wieder an um zurück zur Innenstadt zu kommen.

"Sie lassen mich am Schlossplatz raus. Dort treffe ich einen Kontaktmann. Fahren sie ein paar mal um den Block und wenn sie sehen das ich sie herwinke kommen sie und nehmen ihn mit."

"Und wohin?"

"Wohin auch immer! Sie reden nur mit dem Kerl wenn es unbedingt nötig ist. Ich will nicht das er merkt das ich sie kenne oder das ich sie angeheuert habe. Und es wäre toll wenn sie mir sagen könnten ob er mit irgendjemandem gesprochen hat. Oder ob sonst etwas war."

"Also gut!" sagte Roy und hielt auf einem Taxistand am Schlossplatz.

"Danke!" sagte Amanda und öffnete die Tür.

"Warten Sie, ich bekomme für die Fahrt noch 82 Euro und 70 Cent!" sagte Roy und streckte die Hand aus.

"Wie bitte?"

Roy wies auf das Taxameter. Diese Frau konnte ihn dazu zwingen sie durch die ganze Stadt zu kutschieren, oder sich ihre Reden anzuhören, aber die Uhr lies er trotzdem laufen. "Mein Chef, kontrolliert die Kasse jeden Tag."

Mit finsterer Mine klatschte Amanda Roy einen Hunderter in die Hand.

"Behalten Sie den Rest. Und kaufen sie sich davon ein Lehrbuch wie man richtig Auto fährt."

Mit diesen Worten verlies Amanda Roys Taxi und schlug die Tür zu. Roy vergewisserte sich das Amanda nichts vergessen hatte und fuhr davon.

Während er wie angewiesen einige runden um den Block drehte und sich durch den dichten Verkehr zwängte musste er wieder an Sin denken. Ob sie wohl wütend war. Oder dergleichen. Aber er wusste eins. Er hatte nicht nur Sin, sondern auch Thea, Oliver, Felcitiy und Diggle in die Schusslinie gebracht. Auch wenn heute kaum noch über Arrow gesprochen wurde, er hatte nun noch mehr das Bedürfnis sich zu erkundigen ob es ihnen gut ging.

Roy hielt auf einem Taxistreifen und rannte zu einer Telefonzelle. Dort warf er ein paar Münzen ein und hämmerte die Nummer des Verdant in die Tasten...

Thea saß im Club an einem der Tische und saß einer jungen Dame gegenüber die sich für eine freie Stelle beworben hatte.

"Sie haben hier in ihrem Lebenslauf geschrieben das sie Erfahrungen 'In der Szene' haben. Wie kann ich das verstehen?"

"Naja, das hier ist ein Club. Und in der Clubszene kenn ich mich sehr gut aus!" sagte die Frau.

"Aber gekellnert haben Sie noch nie?" fragte Thea.

"Ehm... naja..." die Frau grinste Unschuldig und lächelte verlegen bis das Telefon hinter der Theke klingelte.

"Oh, entschuldigen Sie mich bitte!" sagte Thea und ging zum Telefon. Bevor sie abnahm sah sie das es wieder die gleiche Vorwahl war wie gestern. "Hallo!"

Noch bevor er ihre Stimme hören konnte hatte Roy vor schreck den Hörer wieder aufgelegt. Er konnte es nicht riskieren...

Verwirrt legte Thea wieder auf und sah auf das Telefon. "Wer zum Teufel ist das?"

Roy eilte zurück zu seinem Taxi, stieg ein und fuhr zurück zum Schlossplatz. Er kam gerade an als er sah wie Amanda Waller in Begleitung eines Mannes zur Straße lief. Amanda sagte dem Mann etwas während sie die Hand hob um ihn herzuwinken. Roy parkte neben den beiden. Der Mann sah sie dankend an und sagte etwas nettes was Amanda lächeln lies. Sofern man diesen zufriedenen Ausdruck in ihrem Gesicht als lächeln verstehen konnte. Anschließend stieg er ein und nannte Roy seine Adresse.

Roy hörte sofort das der Mann auch kein Deutscher war. Dem Akzent zu Urteilen war er Engländer. Oder vielleicht Schotte. Er war schon etwas älter, in den späten 50ern vielleicht und war leicht übergewichtig. Die grauen Haare fielen an manchen Stellen aus und seine Fingernägel waren alle gelb angelaufen als ob er seit seiner frühesten Kindheit geraucht hätte. Roy hatte keine hundert Meter zurückgelegt da klingelte ein Handy. Der Mann kramte ein Smartphone heraus und nahm den Anruf entgegen.

" _Hallo! Ja, ich konnte sie abwimmeln._ " Roy hörte ganz genau zu. Der Akzent, mit dem er Deutsch sprach, war deutlich zu hören und auch das er ziemlich nervös war. " _Nein, nein... Das Kischinau-Projekt ist nicht gefährdet. Aber das Siebenbürgen-Projekt können wir vergessen..._ "

Roy hörte aufmerksam zu. Warum aber eigentlich?

". _..ja, ja ich werde dafür sorgen das alles rechtzeitig in Leipzig ist! Ich bringe es persönlich dorthin. Ja... Jawohl... Vielen Dank!_ " der Mann legte auf. "Oh, Mann so ein Idiot!"

Der letzte Satz war auf Englisch. Roy legte ohne nachzudenken nach bevor er sich auf die Zunge bis: "Das Gefühl kenne ich!"

"Oh, sie sprechen Englisch. Sind sie Amerikaner?" fragte der Mann nun in Englisch.

Roy nickte, war aber sofort besorgt aufzufliegen: "Naja... Mein Vater war es! Ich komme aus Kanada!"

"Oh, okay... Entschuldigung bitte. Ich bin seit fünf Jahren in Deutschland und habe immer noch das Gefühl nicht angekommen zu sein."

"Oh, ich verstehe was sie meinen!" sagte Roy und hoffte das das Gespräch nicht so lange dauern würde.

"Entschuldigung wenn ich jetzt damit anfange... aber ich muss mit irgendjemandem reden!" sagte der Mann seufzend. "Ich habe im Moment echt das Gefühl als ob mir die Decke auf den Kopf fällt. Mein Boss will unbedingt das ich ein Projekt fertigbringe. Und eine andere Person will dies unbedingt verhindern. Und ich weiß nicht wem meine Sympathie mehr gilt."

"Ach..." begann Roy, doch er wollte sich eigentlich da raushalten. "Naja, ich weiß nicht! Es ist Ihre Entscheidung."

Roy hielt kurz darauf in einer ziemlich schicken Gegend im Süden Stuttgarts. Das Haus des Mannes war ein großer und sehr modern gestalteter Bau direkt am Hang in einer der reichsten Straßen Stuttgarts. Roy konnte an der Seite am Haus vorbei sehen und sah das man von hier einen guten Blick auf die Innenstadt unten im Kessel hatte. Roy war etwas beeindruckt. Der Mann zahlte Roy ein großzügiges Trinkgeld und bedankte sich fürs zuhören. Roy gab dem Mann eine Karte des Taxiunternehmens und dankte auch bevor er davonfuhr.

Roy kam bis zur nächsten Kreuzung, als plötzlich eine Frau mitten auf der Straße stand. Roy stieg sofort in die Eisen und kam nur etwa einen Meter vor ihr mit rauchenden und quietschenden Reifen zum Stehen. Es war schon wieder Amanda Waller!

Diese lief seelenruhig, mit verschränkten Armen um das Taxi herum und stieg in den Fond. Still und ohne Kommentar schnallte sie sich erst an bevor sie Roy ansah dem gerade vor schreck fast das Herz stehen geblieben wäre. Die Frau hat nerven, dachte er. Einfach vor ein fahrendes Auto zu springen.

"Fahren Sie mich jetzt zum Flughafen. Terminal 1. Und unterwegs unterhalten wir uns ein wenig." sagte sie gelassen.

Roy lies vor Nervosität die Kupplung zu schnell los und würgte den Motor zweimal ab bevor sich der Wagen endlich in Bewegung setzte.

"Wenn... Sie wissen wo... der Kerl wohnt... Wieso sollte ich ihn dann Heimfahren?" fragte Roy stammelnd während er auf die Bundesstraße einbog.

Es war Stau. Das hatte Roy befürchtet. Also würde sich die Fahrt in die länge ziehen.

"Erzählen Sie mir einfach was sie über den Mann herausgefunden haben außer seiner Adresse."

"Also... Seine Adresse kennen Sie ja... Außer dem war nichts! Ich meine er hat kurz mit seinem Chef telefoniert. Aber auf Deutsch, deshalb habe ich nicht alles verstanden. Aber es ging um Projekte!"

"Was für Projekte?"

"Irgend ein 'Siebenbürgen'-Projekt!" das deutsche Wort kam Roy ziemlich schwer von der Zunge. "Und ein 'Kischinau'-Projekt! Und er sagte Leipzig!"

"Siebenbürgen!" sagte Amanda. Aus ihrem Wort klang das deutsche Wort viel klarer. "Und Kischinau also! Sehr interessant."

"Was ist Siebenbürgen?" fragte Roy. Das Wort hatte er noch nie gehört.

"Kennen Sie Dracula?" fragte Amanda.

"Ja!" antwortete Roy. "Das ist ein Vampir aus einem Roman!"

"Und wo wohnt er?"

Roy zuckte mit den Schultern. "In Transsylvanien, glaube ich!"

"Da haben Sie ihre Antwort! Siebenbürgen ist der deutsche Name von Transsylvanien!"

"Was? Transsylvanien gibt es in echt?" fragte Roy.

"Das meinen sie doch nicht im ernst?" fragte Amanda leicht verwundert. "Kaufen Sie sich mal eine Europa-Karte!"

"Und Kischinau?" fragte Roy. "Was ist das?"

"Das ist der deutsche Name der Hauptstadt von Moldawien!"

"Und wo ist das?"

Wieder sah Amanda Roy schief an. Jetzt wusste sie das das Vorurteil stimmte. Die Amerikaner sind Geografie-Nieten!

"Das ist ein kleines Land zwischen Rumänien und der Ukraine!" antwortete sie mit einer Tonlage die Roy an seine ehemalige Erdkunde-Lehrerin erinnerte.

"Da ist noch ein Land dazwischen?!"

"Das mit der Europa-Karte meinte ich ernst!" sagte Amanda diesmal deutlich kühler.

"Und diese Projekte? Sie sehen so aus als wüssten Sie was da vorgeht!"

"Das ist Geheim!"

"Ich will es auch ehrlich gesagt gar nicht wissen!" sagte Roy kopfschüttelnd. "Das liegt hinter mir! Also steigen sie bitte in ihr Flugzeug und..."

"Keine Sorge!" unterbrach sie ihn. "Ich werde sie nicht mehr belästigen. Sie hatten einfach nur das Glück ausgerechnet in diese Stadt gekommen zu sein. Und ihnen kann man trauen. Deshalb hoffe ich doch das unsere kleine Unterhaltung hier geheim bleibt!"

Roy nickte und hielt vor dem Terminal des Flughafens wo er den Fahrpreis und erneut ein großzügiges Trinkgeld kassierte. "Beantworten Sie mir aber bitte noch eine Frage!"

"Nur wenn Sie mir auch eine beantworten!" erwiderte sie.

"Nein! Sie zuerst!"

"Na gut!"

"Haben Sie Sin erzählt das ich noch lebe?" fragte Roy und sah sie an nachdenklich an.

"Wir haben es geleugnet! Aber dieses Mädchen ist schlauer als wir dachten. Ich bin mir sicher das sie weiß das sie noch am leben sind." antwortete Amanda und überreichte Roy einen kleinen Zettel. "Das ist die Adresse zu der wir sie gebracht haben. Ich dachte mir schon das sie fragen würden."

Roy nahm den Zettel danken an. Sin war, wenn die Adresse stimmte, nun in Fawcett City. Genau da wo Billy nun als Captain Marvel durch die Gegend flog.

"Und nun zu meiner Frage!" sagte Amanda.

"Schießen Sie los!"

"Wie sind sie nach Europa gelangt? Wie haben Sie das geschafft? Haben Sie sich auf einem Schiff versteckt oder so etwas in der Art?" fragte Amanda interessiert.

Sie war wirklich interessiert. Sie wunderte sich wie ein toter aber gesuchter Mann es geschafft hatte unerkannt aus den USA zu fliehen und in der EU aufzutauchen. Roy drehte sich erneut zu ihr um und legte ein breites Grinsen auf. "Captain Marvel hat mich hierher geflogen!"

Amandas lächeln verschwand. "Wirklich sehr witzig!"

Sie glaubte ihm kein Wort. Sie verließ das Taxi wortlos und ein deutsches Ehepaar stieg ein...

Zuhause hockte Roy über einem leeren Blatt Papier und schrieb 'Liebe Sin,' auf das Papier. Er wollte einen Brief schreiben. Das hatte er, und das realisierte er erst jetzt, noch nie gemacht. Zu niemandem. Er war in der Zeit der Handys, SMS und E-Mails aufgewachsen. Aber er wollte sich entschuldigen... Er wollte wissen wie es ihr geht. Aber er hatte eine absolute Blockade... Er hockte fast Stunden über dem Zettel.

Nachdem er das deutsche Pärchen abgesetzt hatte beendete er seine Schicht. Er war zu aufgewühlt. Sein Chef freute sich über die großen Einnahmen und entließ Roy ins Wochenende. Nun hockte Roy über einem Brief den er nicht schreiben konnte. Seine Gedanken kreisten. Warum war der Typ so interessant für ARGUS? Was waren das für Projekte? Siebenbürgen-Projekt klang für Roy komisch. Was wollten die in Transsylvanien? Wollten die nach Vampiren suchen, oder was? Roy stand von der unbequemen Couch auf und lief in seinem kleinen Wohnzimmer auf und ab. Dann ging er zum Fenster.

Sein Nachbar Andras´ stellte gerade den Tisch zurecht. Heute Abend wollten sie wieder zusammensitzen. Aber erst später, wenn es abkühlte den jetzt am frühen Nachmittag war es immer noch viel zu heiß. Roy öffnete das Fenster und begrüßte seinen Ungarischen Freund.

" _Hallo Andras´!_ " grüßte Roy auf Deutsch.

" _Oh, hallo Ronny!_ " grüßte er zurück. " _Wie geht es dir?_ "

" _Gut, danke! Sag mal... du hasst doch ein Auto?_ "

" _Ja! Wieso?_ "

" _Ich muss jemanden treffen!_ " log Roy. " _Kannst du mich fahren nach Degerloch?_ "

" _Degerloch? Was willst du da?_ "

" _Ich muss etwas... prüfen..._ " sagte Roy langsam. Er wollte der Sache nun doch nachgehen. Auch wenn er das Gefühl hatte es bald zu bereuen...

 **Bitte um Review.**


	8. Das Siebenbürgen-Projekt

Roy saß auf dem Beifahrersitz von Andras´ Skoda und lies sich auf einer einsamen Straße unterhalb der Villa seines Fahrgastes absetzen. Der Ungare war verwirrt was sein Nachbar hier wollte.

„Soll ich hier warten?" fragte Andras´. „Ich habe Zeit!"

„Nein!" sagte Roy sofort. „Ich kommen klar! Ich fahre nach Hause mit Bus! Ich brauche lange Zeit, bis fertig!"

„Okay, wenn du es sagst!" sagte Andras´ und lies Roy aussteigen.

Roy sah dem Skoda noch hinterher während dieser wendete und zurück ins Tal fuhr. Dann sah er zur Villa, die über ihm direkt am Hang thronte. Überall standen schicke, große Häuser in denen die Oberschicht lebte. Leute die Roy eigentlich nicht mochte, weil er sie für oberflächlich und versnobt hielt. Doch er Typ den er heute im Taxi hatte und den Amanda Waller auf sich aufmerksam gemacht hatte interessierte ihn. Er hatte nicht das Gefühl das der Kerl ein Terrorist war. Oder ein Informant der freiwillig Infos preisgab. Roy stieg eine steile Treppe hinauf. Unterhalb der Häuser, bis hin zur Straße gab es große Weinfelder die wegen der großen Trockenheit langsam eingingen. Und über alle dem thronte der Stuttgarter Fernsehturm, den Roy, wenn er wieder eröffnet wird, unbedingt mal besuchen wollte und der jetzt auch so greifbar nahe schien.

Roy stieg vorsichtig näher zur Villa. Die zweistöckige Villa hatte hinter dem Haus eine große Terrasse die auf Stelzen gebaut war. Auf der Terrasse sah Roy eine Frau die es sich unter einem Sonnenschirm gemütlich gemacht hatte. Roy schlich näher und sah einen kleinen, sporadisch gebauten Gartenschuppen am Rande der Terrasse. Vorsichtig schlich Roy noch näher und beobachtete vom Gebüsch aus die Terrasse. Eine blonde Frau in den 50ern saß, im Sommerkleid und barfuß auf einem Gartenstuhl und las ein Buch. Ein etwa 15 oder 16-jähriges ebenfalls blondes Mädchen (die Tochter vielleicht) kam kurz raus, redete ein paar Worte mit der Frau und ging dann wieder hinein. Dann kam Roys Fahrgast aus dem Haus. Seine Haare waren feucht und auch er war nun leger und leicht bekleidet. Er kam wohl gerade aus der Dusche.

„Hasst du dich jetzt etwas beruhigt?" fragte die Frau. Roy hörte sofort das sie eine gebürtige Deutsche war. Sie sprach völlig ohne Akzent.

„Ich glaube schon!" sagte der Mann, strich sich durch die wenigen feuchten Haare die er noch hatte und setzte sich neben sie. Er sah besorgt aus. „Ach, ich weiß auch nicht..."

Roy schlich etwas näher und öffnete die Tür in den Schuppen um von dort aus besser zuzuhören. Hier war er nun näher und hörte klarer was die beiden sprachen. Auch wenn er noch große Probleme mit der deutschen Sprache hatte. Das Mädchen kam wieder aus dem Haus und trat neben die Frau.

„Nicole ist da! Wir sind dann im Kino!" sagte das Mädchen. Sie war auch eine Deutsche. Also wahrscheinlich die Tochter der Frau und die Stieftochter des Mannes.

„Okay, viel spaß!" sagte die Frau und sah zu ihr auf. „Liebling, ruf an wenn was ist! Okay!"

„Ja, ja..." sagte das Mädchen und verschwand wieder im Haus.

„Diese Amerikanerin, glaubst du sie wird dir helfen?" fragte die Frau nun ihren Freund.

„Ich weiß nicht. Ich weiß nicht vor wem ich mehr Angst haben sollte. Vor meinem Boss weil er diesen Plan hat, oder vor dieser Frau, die eigene Pläne hat?" jammerte der Mann. „Am liebsten würde ich das Siebenbürgen-Projekt einfach vernichten!"

Roy verstand nicht wirklich was das sein sollte. Aber er hörte wieder das Wort Siebenbürgen-Projekt.

„Wo du gerade davon redest... Kannst du dieses 'Projekt'..." sagte die Frau und betonte das Wort extra. „...vielleicht bitte aus dem Haus schaffen. Ich fühle mich unwohl wenn es hier ist!"

„Ich weiß, ich ja auch. Aber das war die einzige Chance um zu verhindern das sie herausfinden das es doch nicht kaputt ist."

Roy richtete sich auf und griff mit der Hand nach oben um sich an einem Balken abzustützen... und da fing das Unheil an. Roy hielt sich mit der linken Hand den Mund zu damit er nicht schrie, während er versuchte die rechte Hand aus einer zugeschnappten Mausefalle zu befreien. Tränen schossen ihm in die Augen und er wich einen Schritt zur Seite, wobei er auf eine auf dem Boden liegende Harke trat, deren Stiel nach oben schnellte und ihm direkt ins Gesicht knallte. Der nun noch mehr geschockte Roy hielt sich nun das schmerzende Gesicht, wich zurück und knallte gegen ein Regal aus dem ein paar Blumentöpfe hinausflogen die mit lautem krachen auf dem Boden zersprangen.

„Was war das?" fragte der Mann geschockt und sprang auf.

„Das kam aus dem Schuppen!" realisierte die Frau und stand auch auf.

Roy riss sich die Mausefalle von der Hand und sprang durch das kleine Fenster nach draußen wo er sich sofort unter der Terrasse versteckte...

„Wie sieht es den hier aus?" rief die Frau wütend. „Diese blöde Nachbars-Katze schon wieder!"

Roy verkroch sich unter der Terrasse. Aus Angst Spuren zu hinterlassen klammerte er sich an einem der Querbalken fest die in einem 45 Grad Winkel vom Boden aus die Terrasse abstützten.

„Oh, mein Gott! Jetzt verfolgen sie mich bis nach Hause." sagte der Mann aufgeregt und stürmte zur Bar.

„Jetzt wirst du wirklich langsam paranoid." sagte die Frau. „Warum sollten dich dein Boss oder diese Frau den ausspionieren."

„Du weißt was hier auf dem Spiel steht." jammerte der Mann. „Eigentlich hätte ich dir niemals davon erzählen sollten."

„Komm, jetzt beruhig dich!"

„Wie den?" rief der Mann jetzt unruhig. „Die ganze Welt ist dabei sich gegen mich zu verschwören!"

Mit diesen Worten stieß der Mann wütend eine volle Gießkanne um die auf der Terrasse stand. Das kalte Wasser ergoss sich über den unter den Brettern der Terrasse kauernden Roy und durchnässte diesen völlig.

„Komm, wir gehen jetzt rein. Essen etwas und dann beruhigen wir uns beide!" sagte die Frau und führte den Mann ins Haus. „Und danach reden wir weiter über Siebenbürgen, okay?"

Roy schnappte nach Luft. Mit einer Hand versuchte er sich die nassen Haare aus dem Gesicht zu wischen. Jetzt bereute er es endgültig hierhergekommen zu sein. Doch es wurde noch schlimmer. Nachdem er heruntergeklettert war und wieder runter zur Straße wollte rutschte er ab und schlitterte zwischen den Weinstöcken den Abhang hinunter. Roy stöhnte auf. Verzweifelt versuchte er irgendeinen der Weinstöcke zum greifen zu bekommen um sich festzuhalten und um den Sturz abzubremsen. Doch stattdessen knallte er direkt in einen Weinstock, riss diesen mit und blieb im Graben neben der Straße liegen.

Der ganze Körper schmerzte ihm. Er war übersät mit blauen Flecken, völlig durchnässt, mit Erde, Schlamm und zerquetschten Weintrauben verschmiert und nicht allein...

„Hallo Mister Harper!" sagte eine Frauenstimme.

Roy erstarrte als er das hörte. Er hatte sich nicht einmal richtig aufgerappelt und war noch dabei sich die Erde vom Körper abzuwischen da musste er sich umdrehen um wieder in das Gesicht von Amanda Waller zu blicken.

„Ich wusste nicht das sie Hobbybergsteiger sind!" sagte sie hämisch. „Sie ärmster! Zuerst müssen Sie sich verhaften lassen, dann ihren Tod vortäuschen, in ein fremdes Land fliehen dessen Sprache sie nicht sprechen und dann rutschen sie auch noch rückwärts einen Abhang hinunter." Amanda schloss die Fahrertür eines Mercedes-Cabrios und ging auf ihn zu.

Roy wollte nicht zuhören. Er wollte nur weg. Ohne sie anzusehen fing er an die Straße Richtung Tal hinunter zu laufen. Einfach ignorieren, dachte er. Amanda folgte ihm.

„Ich würde gerne wissen wer Ihnen das Spionieren beigebracht hat?" sagte Amanda sarkastisch. „Der Beule an ihrem Kopf und dem Blutergüssen an ihren Fingern nach zu urteilen haben sie in eine Mausefalle gegriffen und eine Harke ins Gesicht bekommen. Und dann ist da noch die Kleidung die sie da tragen. Dieses Hemd kann man an einem strahlend sonnigen Tag wie heute kilometerweit leuchten sehen. War nicht schwer sie von hier unten aus zu beobachten wie sie auch noch eine kalte Dusche bekommen..."

„STALKEN SIE MICH? ODER WARUM SIND SIE IMMERNOCH HIER?" brüllte Roy und drehte sich so schnell zu ihr um das er ihr etwas ins Gesicht spritzte.

Roy war die Sache extrem peinlich. Er wollte einfach nur hier weg.

„Brüllen Sie doch nicht so. Ich bin nur hierhergekommen weil ich mir denken konnte das sie hier sind. Und ich wollte nur zum Flughafen um mir einen Mietwagen zu holen. Ihr Fahrstil hat mir nicht gefallen! Ist Ihnen eigentlich klar das sie sich in eine offizielle Ermittlung einmischen. Tote machen so was für gewöhnlich nicht!"

„Alles verlief super! Ich bin gerade dabei mein Leben wieder in den Griff zu bekommen. Dann tauchen sie plötzlich auf und ziehen mich in irgendeine komische Geschichte mit rein mit der ich eigentlich gar nichts zu tun haben möchte. Der Mann da hat Angst vor Ihnen! Ist Ihnen das klar?" fragte Roy und wies auf die Villa.

„Ich bin nur an der Firma für die dieser Mann arbeitet interessiert. Ich habe kein Interesse diesem Mann oder seiner Freundin oder Ihrer Tochter etwas anzutun. Aber ich brauche ihn. Und ich kann es nicht tolerieren das sie sich einmischen."

„Was wollen sie machen? Mich beseitigen?" fragte Roy und blieb stehen um sie anzusehen.

„Nein! Das würde zu viel Staub aufwirbeln!" sagte Amanda lapidar und verschränkte die Arme.„Aber ich mache Ihnen einen Vorschlag! Sie halten sich aus den Ermittlungen ab sofort heraus, oder ich sorge dafür das der Bundesnachrichtendienst erfährt das ein Mann mit gefälschter Identität, dem einige Morde zu last gelegt werden, in Stuttgart als Taxifahrer arbeitet. Dann können sie ja sehen in welches Land sie noch fliehen können wenn die deutschen Behörden die gesamte EU nach Ihnen absuchen."

Roy fühlte sich als hätte man ihm das Messer auf die Brust gesetzt. Er knickte ein. Amanda bot ihm noch an ihn nach Hause zu bringen, damit er in seinem Zustand nicht durch die Stadt musste. Doch Roy lehnte ab und machte sich auf um zurück zu seiner Wohnung zu laufen.

„Eine Frage hätte ich aber noch!" sagte Amanda.

Roy erstarrte, seine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten und er lief Rot an. Trotzdem legte er ein breites grinsen auf als er sich zu ihr umdrehte. „Was den?"

„Wenn sie ihn schon ausspioniert haben, können sie mir sagen was sie herausgefunden haben?" fragte Amanda.

Roy fing an, ohne mit der Wimper zu Zucken, zu erzählen das er, bevor er überhaupt etwas hören konnte, mit der Hand in die Mausefalle griff und stolperte weswegen er fliehen musste. Danach lies er sie schweigend zurück. Sofort lief er zu Fuß zurück in die Stadt bis er ein Taxi, seines Arbeitgebers entdeckte. Glücklicherweise saß sein Chef am Steuer. Roy erklärte er sei beim Spazierengehen im Wald gestolpert und in ein Erdloch gefallen. Dies glaubte sein Chef und dieser spendierte Roy eine Freifahrt nach Hause, wo Roy erst einmal eine Dusche nahm und sich ordentlich betrank um den Tag so gut es ging zu vergessen...

Alma, Giorgios und Andras´ hockten wie gewohnt im Innenhof und genossen den Abend.

„Ich habe vorhin gesehen das Ronny eine riesige Beule am Kopf hatte. Und er war voller Erde und etwas das Aussah wie Weintrauben. Weiß einer von euch was passiert ist?" fragte Alma besorgt.

Die beiden Männer schüttelten die Köpfe.

Roy lag schon im Bett. Er hatte eine Flasche Wodka intus, höllische Kopfschmerzen und versuchte so gut es ging den Tag zu vergessen. ARGUS wusste wo er war. Er fragte sich ob Amanda Waller ihr Wort halten würde und ihn in ruhe lässt. Aber zeitgleich machte er sich sorgen um den Mann. Er kannte nicht einmal seinen Namen aber er hatte das ungute Gefühl als ob dieser in Gefahr schwebte. Und was es mit diesem Siebenbürgen-Projekt auf sich haben sollte beschäftigte ihn auch. Bis er schließlich mitten in der Nacht vor lauter Müdigkeit doch noch einschlief.

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Roy dann mit einem Kater, wie er ihn noch nie zuvor erlebt hatte. Im russischen Supermarkt ging er langsam und mit Sonnenbrille zu den eingelegten Gurken. Ein Russlanddeutscher Kollege hatte ihm mal erzählt das man einfach nur das Dressing trinken musste in das die Gewürzgurken eingelegt waren. Das versorge den Körper mit Salz und macht den Kater weg. Er hoffte das es half. Dabei traf er auf Alma, die auch beim Einkaufen war.

„Ronald, wie geht es dir?" fragte sie besorgt.

„Ach, ehm..." Roy wusste nicht was er sagen sollte. „Alles okay. Ich hatte einfach nur... Es war einfach nicht mein Tag!"

„Sich volllaufen zu lassen ist aber keine Lösung. Glaub mir. Ich spreche aus Erfahrung!" sagte Alma. „Ich sehe doch das etwas los ist!"

„Weißt du... Hattest du schon mal das Gefühl als wäre die ganze Welt hinter dir her und du wüsstest nicht wem du trauen kannst?" fragte Roy während er sich endlich für eine Sorte entschied. Der Name stand zwar auf Russisch drauf, aber es waren auf jeden Fall Gurken im Glas.

Alma wurde nachdenklich. „Na ja... Ich bin vor dem Krieg geflohen! Musste die USA und Kanada verlassen weil in beiden Ländern mein Asylantrag abgelehnt wurde... Also ja. Das Gefühl kenne ich! Wieso?"

„Nun... ich..." begann Roy, doch ihm viel nicht ein was er sagen sollte.

„Ronald,... Ich habe gesehen das du gestern durchnässt und mit einer großen Beule und voller Dreck nach Hause gekommen bist. Ist wirklich alles in Ordnung?"

Roy sah ihr an das sie sich sorgen machte. Er fand es richtig süß von ihr. Aber er konnte ihr schlecht die Wahrheit sagen.

„Es ist alles okay." log er.

Ob sie mit der Antwort zufrieden war bezweifelte er. Denn sie sah richtig sauer aus.

„Na, schön. Okay. Wenn du nicht reden willst, fein! Aber ich sags dir, wenn du so viel trinkst, landest du bald am Tropf!"

Roy ging zurück in seine Wohnung. Dort merkte er, als er den ersten Schluck des Suds nahm, das er keine Gewürzgurken sondern Essiggurken gekauft hatte. Das Essig ließ ihn sofort erbrechen. Zornig kippte er das Ganze Glas in den Müll und wollte sich auf die Couch legen. Dabei pikste ihn etwas. Erschrocken sprang er auf und sah das eine der Sprungfedern durch das Futter stach. Jetzt, nüchtern betrachtet, fiel ihm auf wie dreckig und zeitgleich auch wie leer es in der Wohnung war.

Den Rest des Samstags und den ganzen Sonntag verbrachte er damit zu putzen. Er rannte in einen 1-Euro-Laden, holte sich ein paar kleine Dekoartikel und machte das beste aus seiner Situation. Er wollte nicht länger flüchten. Auch nachdem ihn die Waller entdeckt hatte. Roy wusste,... er wollte nicht mehr fliehen. Er wollte endlich ankommen! Er wollte sein Leben endlich in den griff bekommen. Fakt war das er seit mehr als 2 Monaten in der Stadt war. Es gefiel ihm hier. Keiner hatte ihn erkannt. Hier konnte er bleiben!

Roy schrubbte Böden, Möbel, Türen und Fenster, Spülte das Geschirr, Reparierte die Couch so gut es ging und las bei jeder sich gebenden Gelegenheit in seinem Deutschbuch. Beim öffnen einer Schublade fand er einen kleinen Umschlag. Es war eine der wenigen Dinge seines alten Lebens die er noch hatte. Es waren Fotos. Eins von Thea, eins von Sin, eins vom Team und eins von seinen Eltern und ihm als er noch ganz klein war. Das Foto brachte Roy ins Straucheln. Es stammte aus der Zeit als in seiner Familie noch alles in Ordnung war. Einer Zeit an die Roy sich kaum noch erinnern konnte. Einst hatte ihm Felicity gesagt das sie sich lieber an die schönen Dinge erinnerte. Roy wollte dies auch. Er kramte einen Fotorahmen aus dem 1-Euro-Laden heraus, die er gekauft hatte, und stellte das Foto auf die Kommode.

Nach einigen Stunden sah sich Roy um. Es sah nun Wohnlicher aus. Jetzt sah die Wohnung auch wirklich so aus als ob sie bewohnt war. Roy lies sich auf der Couch nieder und war zufrieden. Er wollte Amanda Waller vergessen, ARGUS vergessen, alles schlechte vergessen. Er wollte endlich leben.

Während Roy beschloss sein Leben in den Griff zu bekommen, beschloss einige Kilometer weit weg, sein Fahrgast es ihm gleichzutun. Auch er wollte sein Leben endlich in den Griff bekommen. Doch dazu musste er etwas loswerden, oder zumindest besser verstehen...

So legte dieser Vorsichtig ein großes, in Luftpolsterfolie eingewickeltes etwas in einen kleinen Koffer in dem bereits einige T-Shirts und etwas Unterwäsche lag. Das ganze Umwickelte er nochmal mit einigen Kleidungsstücken und schloss den Koffer vorsichtig. Er wollte es mitnehmen um es zu verstecken und zu vernichten... Das Siebenbürgen-Projekt!

 **Bitte um Review!**


	9. Inferno auf den Fildern

Während Roy sich frühmorgens auf die Arbeit vorbereitete, bereitete sich sein ehemaliger Fahrgast auf seine Flucht vor. Er wollte nichts mehr zu tun haben mit dem Kischinau-Projekt. Das Siebenbürgen-Projekt konnte er gerade so verhindern, weil er vorgab es wäre 'kaputt'. Doch es würde bestimmt nicht lange dauern und sein Boss würde von der Sache Wind bekommen und es in seinem Haus suchen. Er musste weg. So sehr es ihm in Deutschland gefiel und es die Heimat seiner Freundin und Ihrer Tochter war. Er bereute es sehr sie beide da mit hineingezogen zu haben doch er musste weg. Sie alle. Doch erst würde er fahren... und das Siebenbürgen-Projekt auch!

Sorgfältig in einem Trolley in Handgepäckgröße verstaut, wollte er das Siebenbürgen-Projekt mitnehmen. Die Sonne war noch nicht mal aufgegangen da verließ er sein Haus und fuhr mit seinem Wagen zum nächsten Park-and-Ride. Seiner Freundin hinterließ er eine Nachricht. Er würde sie Anrufen und sie sollen sich bereithalten sofort nachzukommen. Jetzt war er auf der Flucht. Mit dem Projekt im Trolley, und einer Laptoptasche die nun alles enthielten was er noch besitzen würde. Seinen schicken BMW, den er sehr liebte und pflegte, ließ er absichtlich im Parkverbot. Er würde ihn eh nicht mehr brauchen. Dann bestieg er die erste S-Bahn des Tages die Richtung Flughafen fuhr.

Die Nacht über hatte es heftig gewittert. Nach der drückenden schwülen Hitze der letzten Tage hatte sich ein heftiges Unwetter über der Stadt entladen. Man merkte sofort das die Temperaturen einige Grad gesunken waren. Noch schliefen die meisten und es war kaum Verkehr. Am Flughafen jedoch waren bereits Tausende Menschen versammelt die die frühmorgendlichen Flüge in den Urlaub nehmen wollte.

Im Flughafen ging er sofort zum Ticketschalter einer Billigfluggesellschaft. Vorbei an Familien, kleinen Kindern, älteren Personen die sich auf den Urlaub freuten. Für ihn war es jedoch kein Urlaub. Er kannte einen alten Freund der heute in Norwegen lebte. Der konnte ihm vielleicht helfen.

„ _Sie haben keinen Direktflug nach Oslo?_ "

„ _Nein, aber ich hätte hier ein Angebot mit Zwischenlandung in Hannover!_ " sagte die Dame hinter dem Schalter.

„ _Hannover?! Ja, das wäre okay._ " sagte er nachdem er kurz nachdachte. „ _Denn Koffer kann ich doch mit in die Kabine nehmen?_ "

„ _Ja, die Größe wird in Ordnung sein!_ " sagte die Frau und bereitete alles für die Buchung vor.

„ _Ich würde gerne bar zahlen!_ "

„ _Wie sie wollen!_ " sagte die Ticketverkäuferin lächelnd und händigte dem Mann wenig später eine Buchungsbestätigung aus.

Am Schalter jedoch zeigte sich das sein Plan, den Koffer mit in die Kabine zu nehmen nicht aufgehen würde...

„ _Tut mir leid! Den Koffer müssen Sie aufgeben!_ " sagte die Frau am Check-In mit einem Kopfschütteln.

„ _Was? Aber die Größe ging doch in Ordnung?_ "

„ _Die Größe ist auch in Ordnung. Aber er ist zu schwer! Erlaubt sind nur acht Kilogramm und dieser Koffer wiegt zwölf!_ " sagte die Frau und wies auf die Digitalanzeige die 12,1 Kilogramm anzeigte.

„ _Können Sie keine Ausnahme machen?_ " fragte er besorgt. „ _Der Inhalt dieses Koffers ist sehr empfindlich. Und es wäre mir lieber wenn ich ihn bei mir habe._ "

„ _Es tut mir sehr leid! Aber es ist gegen die Vorschriften._ "

Der Mann haderte. Das Siebenbürgen-Projekt war sehr empfindlich. Er hatte zwar sorgfältig alles gepolstert und abgeschirmt. Doch er hatte große Angst. Aber er konnte jetzt keinen Rückzieher machen. Er ließ erst zu das der Koffer aufgegeben wird als die Frau am Schalter einen 'Vorsicht Zerbrechlich' Aufkleber vorschlug. Es war so gut geschützt und er hatte es so gut gepolstert das eigentlich nichts passieren dürfte...

Während er durch die Sicherheitskontrolle in Richtung Gate ging durchwanderte der Koffer die Katakomben des Flughafens, wo er ordentlich durchgeschüttelt wurde, Schläge abbekam und sogar vom Band flog als er die Rampe hinunter auf das Sortierband flog. Ein Mitarbeiter, der die Koffer Sortierte und auf Wagen lud, hob den Koffer auf und warf ihn auf einen leeren Gepäckwagen was dem Koffer noch mehr zusetzte. Keiner ahnte das bereits jetzt all die Polsterung nichts gebracht hatte und das Projekt schon etwas abbekommen hatte...

Wie es der Zufall wollte, oder auch nicht, war es ausgerechnet Roys Nachbar Andras´ der das Flugzeug belud das den Mann, 61 weitere Passagiere, 3 Flugbegleiter und die beiden Piloten nach Hannover befördern sollte. Jetzt am frühen morgen, wenn alle Maschinen die im Night-Stop waren abfliegen wollten, war es etwas hektisch. Andras´ Kollege warf im Inneren des Flugzeugs die Koffer vom Förderband in den hinteren Frachtraum. Es war nicht viel Gepäck. Bei dieser Fluggesellschaft auf einem Innerdeutschen Flug war das üblich. Andras' freute sich nach zwei proppenvollen Mallorca-Fliegern einen 'Guten' Flieger erwischt zu haben. Das Flugzeug war schnell beladen. Als letztes landete das einzige Transfer-Gepäckstück, der Koffer mit dem Siebenbürgen-Projekt, im Frachtraum.

„ _Hey, der Koffer ist warm!_ " rief der Mann im Frachtraum.

„ _Was?_ " Andras´ hatte kaum ein Wort verstanden weil in diesem Moment das Hilfstriebwerk ansprang und es laut wurde. „ _Komm, Maschine muss raus!_ "

„ _Aber, da ist was drin!_ " sagte der Mann und legte die Hand auf den Koffer. Draußen war es noch kühl. Er wusste das sich die Koffer in der Sonne ganz schön aufheizen konnten, aber doch nicht wenn es draußen kühl und dunkel war.

„ _Mach schon! Gleich landet die Ankara!_ " rief Andras' und lies das Förderband hinunter.

Der Mann im Frachtraum klatschte den Koffer zurück auf den Boden, machte alle Sicherheitsnetze zu und kletterte über das Förderband hinaus. Er sah nicht einmal wie sich der Koffer langsam auf zu blähen schien. Doch er fragte sich wieso der Koffer so warm war wie ein Heizkissen.

Der Mann, der den Koffer aufgegeben hatte saß bereits im Flugzeug. Er sah sich um. Der Airbus A319 war nicht einmal zur Hälfte besetzt. Er hatte eine ganze Reihe für sich. Nervös Zitterte er und hoffte das seinem Koffer nichts passierte. Er würde ihn erst in Oslo wiedersehen. Und deshalb hoffte er das der Koffer in der Zwischenzeit nicht so sehr durchgeschüttelt wurde. Er hatte keine Ahnung, das es bereits zu spät war...

Das Flugzeug rollte zur Startbahn. Der Mann, der im vorderen Bereich der Kabine saß, wurde unruhig. In dem Moment als das Flugzeug die Startposition erreicht hatte, schmolz der Koffer und die Hitze setzte das Sicherheitsnetz in Brand das die einzelnen Compartments trennte. Als die Maschine beschleunigte rutschten die wenigen Koffer von der Wand nach hinten an das Netz und fingen sofort Feuer. Wie glühende Lava fraß sich das Siebenbürgen-Projekt durch den Koffer und durch den Boden des Frachtraums. Als die Maschine in östlicher Richtung abhob, heulte im Cockpit der Alarm auf...

„ _Feuer im hinteren Laderaum!_ " rief der Copilot.

„ _Sofort Notlandung einleiten!_ " erwiderte der Pilot.

Sofort ordneten die Piloten die Rückkehr ein. Das Flugzeug war dabei gerade mal drei Sekunden in der Luft. Sofort gingen sie in eine Rechtskurve um südlich des Flughafens über die Filderebene zurück zur Landebahn zu gelangen. Auf dem Flughafen heulten alle Alarmsirenen auf. Feuerwehrfahrzeuge schossen über das Vorfeld während die Maschine in einigen hundert Metern noch in der Kurve flog. Im Frachtraum breitete sich das Feuer wie eine glühende Pfütze über den Boden aus. Rauch schoss durch die Lüftungsschlitze in das innere der Kabine. Passagiere fingen an zu schreien während eine Flugbegleiterin auf Deutsch und Englisch versuchte die Passagiere zu beruhigen. Doch ihre Stimme verstummte mitten im Satz als plötzlich die gesamte Bordelektronik ausfiel und somit auch die Sprechanlage. Das Feuer hatte die Kabel durch gefressen...

„ _Wir haben die Hydraulik verloren!_ " rief der Copilot. Die Maschine war nicht einmal mit der Kurve fertig da gab die Steuerung auf. „ _Die Steuerung reagiert nicht!_ "

„ _Hochziehen, wir schmieren ab!_ " schrie der Pilot als die Maschine anfing ins Trudeln zu geraten und sämtliche Anzeigen vor ihnen schwarz wurden.

In der Kabine umklammerte der Mann, der sich nun bewusst war das er all die Menschen um sich herum und sich selbst ins Verderben gestürzt hatte, die Lehne des Sitzes vor sich. Einige Reihen weiter hinten schossen die Flammen nun durch den Boden und loderten nun lichterloh in der Kabine...

„ES TUT MIR LEID! ES TUT MIR SO SCHREKLICH LEID..." schrie er so laut er konnte um das Panische Geschrei der anderen Menschen an Bord zu übertönen. Zwar auf Englisch aber er hoffte jemand würde ihn verstehen. Doch das brachte jetzt auch nichts mehr. „GOTT VERGIB MIR!"

Dies sollten seine letzten Worte sein...

Das Flugzeug flog nun wieder gerade, die Piloten kämpften um es oben zu halten. Die Menschen in Bernhausen waren entsetzt als sie nach oben sahen. Die Autofahrer die im Stau auf der Bundesstraße 27 Richtung Stuttgart standen gingen panisch in Deckung oder gaben Vollgas um dem Flugzeug zu entkommen das in geringer Höhe über sie hinweg schoss. In Plattenhardt sahen die Bewohner durch ihre Fenster nach draußen uns sahen das Flugzeug auf sie zukommen, wie es scheinbar über den Acker zwischen den Häusern und der Bundesstraße zu fahren schien... bis das Fahrwerk auf dem Boden aufkam... sofort abriss und das Flugzeug über den Bauch schlitterte... zwischen den Wohnhäusern am Ortsrand und einem Landwirtschaftlichem Betrieb zerschellte und sich brennend den Hügel hinauf schob wobei ein Treibstofftank nach dem anderen in einem grellen Feuerball explodierte...

Während die gewaltige Explosion in einem Umkreis von fast einem Kilometer Fensterscheiben zum barsten brachte, lief Roy einige Kilometer weiter nördlich ein eiskalter Schauer über den Rücken der ihn auf-zucken lies.

„ _Alles okay?_ " fragte sein Chef.

Roy sah seinen Chef an und zuckte mit den Schultern. „ _Mir ist... wie sagt man auf Deutsch... kalt Rücken heruntergelaufen!_ "

„ _Ah... kein schönes Gefühl!_ " erwiderte sein Chef und überreichte Roy seinen Arbeitsvertrag. „ _Es freut mich das du doch Vollzeit arbeiten willst. Was war der Grund?_ "

„ _Ich habe erkannt... das ich will... ankommen!_ " stammelte Roy.

Lächelnd schüttelten sich die Männer die Hände, als plötzlich das Smartphone auf dem Schreibtisch kurz bimmelte. Roys Chef sah kurz auf das Display.

„ _Eine Eilmeldung!_ "

„ _Eil-mel-dung!_ " stotterte Roy das Wort nach weil er es nicht kannte. „ _Was ist das?_ "

Roys Chef verstand die Frage nicht richtig und dachte das Roy wissen wollte was passiert ist: „ _Ich habe eine Nachrichten-App auf dem Handy. 'Flugzeugabsturz bei Stuttgart! Weitere Infos folgen!_ '" las der Mann vor.

„ _Flug-zeug-ab-sturz! Was ist Flug-zeug?_ " fragte Roy.

„ _Flugzeug? Na... Airliner!_ " sagte der Mann. Es war eines der wenigen Wörter die er auf Englisch kannte.

Jetzt verstand Roy das offenbar ein Flugzeug abgestürzt war...

Roy ging den Rest des Tages ganz normal seiner Arbeit nach und hatte eine ganz ordentliche Tour. Wieder daheim fühlte er sich viel besser als er seine Wohnung betrat. Es war aufgeräumt, heimischer und einladender. In der Küche setzte er einen Topf mit Wasser auf seine Kochplatte um sich, zum ersten mal überhaupt echte Schwäbische Spätzle zu kochen. Gekaufte natürlich. Er hatte das Gefühl das alles sich endlich eingependelt hatte als es an der Tür läutete. Es war Alma!

„Ronny, ich muss mit dir reden... hast du... WOW! Hast du hier geputzt?"

Alma fiel sofort auf das Roy in der Wohnung einiges gemacht hatte. Sie war so beeindruckt das sie für einen Moment vergaß wieso sie hier war.

„Ja. Du hattest recht! Ich muss mein Leben in den Griff bekommen. Ich wollte sowieso zu dir um dir noch zu danken!"

Alma lächelte, sie hatte nun schon verdrängt wieso sie hier war. Dann gab es ein kurzes bimmeln aus der Küche.

„Oh... Meine Spätzle sind fertig!"

„Du hasst Spätzle gekocht?"

„Ja! Wenn ich schon in Deutschland lebe will ich auch mal Essen wie die Deutschen. Magst du mitessen?" fragte Roy. Er wollte etwas Gesellschaft. Und Alma war immerhin eine Freundin.

„Warum nicht!?" sagte Alma lächelnd. „Nach dem Tag kann ich etwas Gesellschaft gebrauchen.

Beide saßen etwas später auf der Couch und aßen ihre Späzle. Roy hatte noch etwas Soße aus dem Glas drüber getan. Nun hockten sie da und redeten.

„Also, dafür das du noch nie Spätzle gekocht hast und ich eigentlich gar keine Spätzle mag... schmecken die ganz gut!" lobte sie.

„Danke! Die waren im Angebot!" lachte Roy. „Du sagtest vorhin das du mit mir reden wolltest. Wieso eigentlich?"

Alma stellte ihren Teller auf dem Couchtisch ab und sah Roy an. „Hasst du heute etwas von Andras' gehört?"

„Nein! Wieso?"

„Er hatte heute Frühschicht auf dem Flughafen! Und er hatte mir versprochen das er mich von der Arbeit abholt. Doch er ist nicht gekommen. Dann habe ich von dem Absturz gehört."

„Ach ja, der Absturz!" merkte Roy. „Gab es Überlebende?"

„Siehst du keine Nachrichten?" fragte Alma. „Denn ganzen Tag berichten sie rauf und runter. Auf allen Kanälen. Das konnte keiner Überleben! Der Jet ist explodiert."

„Ach du schande... Du glaubst doch nicht das Andras'..." begann Roy und sah sie fragend an.

„Naja... Seine Firma fertigt diese Fluggesellschaft ab. Ich dachte ja... vielleicht hat er was gesehen und ist vielleicht als Zeuge bei der Polizei oder so? Also du hast auch nichts von ihm gehört?"

„Nein! Was ist mit Giorgios?" fragte Roy.

Wie aufs Stichwort läutete es wieder an der Tür. Roy stand auf um zu öffnen und es war tatsächlich Giorgios. Dieser trat so hastig ein das Roy fast die Tür ins Gesicht knallte.

„ _Mach den Fernseher an! Andras' ist in den Nachrichten!_ " sagte er ohne vorher 'Hallo' zu sagen.

„ _In den Nachrichten!_ " sagte Alma. „ _Ron... wo ist deine Fernbedienung?... Ach hier..._ "

Alma fand die Fernbedienung und machte sofort den Fernseher an. Roy und Giorgios setzten sich neben sie auf die Couch und sahen sofort die Bilder. Roy sah nun zum ersten mal die Bilder des Absturzes. Der Anblick war furchtbar. Trümmer lagen über ein weites Feld verstreut. Das Cockpit war abgerissen und lag im Garten eines Wohnhauses.

„ _...sind die Brände mittlerweile gelöscht. Die Bergung der sterblichen Überreste der 67 Insassen ist im vollen Gange. Inzwischen gilt als erwiesen das ein Feuer im Frachtraum die Ursache für dieses schreckliche Unglück ist..._ " erzählte die Reporterin. Alma übersetzte Roy das gröbste.

„ _Sie haben ein Foto von Andras' eingeblendet. Er und ein Kollege wurden verhaftet!_ "

„ _Verhaftet?!_ " sagte Alma schockiert. „ _Wieso?_ "

„ _Sie haben das Flugzeug beladen das abgestürzt ist. Und weil Feuer im Frachtraum ausgebrochen ist ist Andras' jetzt bei der Polizei um Aussage zu machen._ "

„ _Was nun? Macht er nur eine Aussage oder ist er richtig verhaftet?_ " fragte Alma bevor sie Roy kurz alles übersetzte.

Giorgios wollte gerade den Mund aufmachen als es wieder an der Tür klingelte.

„ _Vielleicht es ist Andras'!_ " sagte Roy und stand auf. „Heute wird am laufenden Band geklingelt."

Roy drückte gerade die Türklinke nach unten, da wurde die Tür auch schon etwas ruppig aufgestoßen und knallte Roy diesmal wirklich ins Gesicht...

„Ich muss mit Ihnen reden! Sie haben ja gar keine Ahnung was für ein Glück sie haben das... Oh, sie haben Besuch!"

Roy rieb sich noch das schmerzende Gesicht da merkte er das es Amanda Waller war die gerade in seine Wohnung gestürmt war und mitten in die Runde platzte. Sie hielt einige Papiere, einen großen Umschlag und einen Tablet in ihrem Arm und sah Roys Freunde leicht geschockt an.

„ _Wer sind sie?_ " fragte Alma.

„ _Ich bin vom Kanadischen Konsulat._ " sagte Amanda gewohnt kühl, aber in perfektem Deutsch. „Mister Batson wir haben doch einen Termin!"

„Einen Termin?" fragte Roy.

„Ja!" sagte Amanda mit einem Augenzwinkern. „Einen Ter-mi-in!"

Amanda schaltete heimlich das Display ihres Tablets an und hielt ihn so das nur Roy ihn sehen konnte. Darauf war eine Nachricht: „Spielen Sie mit, oder Ihre Freunde sind tot!"

„Ach, ja! Unser Termin!" sagte Roy mit einem fassungslosen breiten Grinsen und ging zu seinen Freunden um sie aus der Wohnung zu führen. „Ich hab sie erst in einer Stunde erwartet... hehehe... _Tut mir leid. Ihr müssen gehen. Wir sprechen nachher... weiter. Sie ist wegen mein Visum da!_ "

„ _Okay, aber..._ " begann Giorgios doch Roy knallte ihm die Tür vor der Nase zu.

„Was machen Sie den hier? Sie stalken mich wirklich!" sagte Roy wütend.

Amanda wies auf den Fernseher in dem immernoch Bilder von der Absturzstelle zu sehen waren. „Ist Ihnen eigentlich klar, wer an Bord dieses Flugzeugs war?"

Roy schüttelte den Kopf. „Was? Sollte ich jemanden kennen?"

„Der Mann den sie vor zwei Tagen nach hause gebracht und den sie ausspionieren wollten saß an Bord dieses Flugzeugs." erklärte sie.

Roy war so schockiert das er sich setzten musste. „Was? Wieso? Wo wollte er hin? Sind sie sicher?"

„Das ist die Passagierliste die German Airways herausgegeben hat. Sein Name steht drauf. Sie waren unter seiner Terasse. Sie sind einer der letzten die ihn gesehen haben. Sagen sie mir jetzt was sie gehört haben." drohte sie. „Oder ich sorge dafür das ihre kleinen Freunde in die dunkelsten Ecken ihrer jeweiligen Heimatländer verbannt werden."

„Ich sagte doch das ich nichts mitbekommen habe!" sagte Roy fast schon flehend während Amandas Handy anfing zu klingeln. „Fragen sie doch seine Frau, oder wer auch immer das war!"

„Warten Sie!" sagte sie immer noch wütend während sie ihr Handy herauszog. „Und die Frau können wir auch nicht befragen. Sie und ihre Tochter sind abgehauen! Waller... aha... aha... Oh, mein Gott..."

Roy sah das sich Amandas Gesichtsausdruck schlagartig von zornig, zu schockiert änderte. Sie wurde blass und war sichtlich aufgewühlt. Roy dachte an Oliver und dachte das er gerne diesen Ausdruck gesehen hätte.

„Nein... Nein wir müssen die deutschen Behörden informieren. Das dürfen wir ihnen auf keinen Fall verheimlichen. Okay..." murmelte Amanda und sah Roy an. „...ich melde mich wieder. Leiten Sie alles in die Wege!"

Amanda legte auf und sah Roy an. „Unser Problem ist gerade schlimmer geworden!"

„Unser Problem?"

„Ja! UNSER! Das war mein Informant aus dem Krankenhaus in das die Leichen gebracht wurden. Sämtliche Opfer des Absturzes sind radioaktiv verseucht..."

Bitte um Review!


	10. Radioaktiv

Roy traute seinen Ohren nicht. Hatte Amanda Waller tatsächlich gerade gesagt das die Opfer radioaktiv verseucht waren. Roy lehnte sich geschockt zurück. Die kaputte Sprungfeder bohrte sich in seinen Hintern, doch das kümmerte ihn nicht. Der Schock war einfach zu groß.

"Sie meinen... Radioaktiv im Sinne von... Tschernobyl radioaktiv oder... Godzilla mäßig radioaktiv?" stammelte Roy.

"Ich würde sagen eine Mischung aus beidem!" sagte Amanda mit einem leicht besorgtem Ton. "Ich bin mir sicher in ein paar Sekunden wird auf diesem Nachrichtensender eine Eilmeldung erscheinen. Wir können das nicht verheimlichen. Die Strahlung an der Absturzstelle ist so hoch das Plattenhardt wahrscheinlich evakuiert werden muss..."

Roy hörte weiter fassungslos zu. Mit offenem Mund und zitternd hörte er weiter zu.

"...Die Krebsrate wird in der ganz Filderstadt, Leinfelden-Echterdingen, eigentlich im ganz Baden-Württemberg sprunghaft ansteigen... Mister Harper, ich hoffe sie verstehen jetzt warum die Sache so heikel ist."

"Wie... ich meine... Ist da eine Atombombe im Frachtraum explodiert oder was?" fragte Roy und stand auf wobei er den Teller mit den Spätzle auf dem Couchtisch umwarf und alles auf dem Teppich landete.

"Wir glauben das er das Siebenbürgen-Projekt aus dem Land schaffen wollte. Er war nach Oslo gebucht und wollte in Hannover umsteigen. Wir wissen das er in Fredrickstad, im Süden Norwegens einen Freund hatte. Unsere Kollegen aus dem Büro in Oslo befragen ihn gerade..."

"Schon wieder dieses Siebenbürgen-Dingsbums. Warum können sie es nicht Transsylvanien-Projekt nennen? Ich kenne dieses Wort wenigstens. Sie-ben-bür-gen klingt so... Sieben mäßig..." maulte Roy und nahm sein Glas mit Cola vom Tisch um einen Schluck zu nehmen. "Ich meine... ich meine... was wollten die den in Transsylvanien? Und sie, was wollen sie da? Nach Vampiren suchen oder was?"

"Das müssen wir nicht! Den Beweis für die Existenz von Vampiren haben wir schon!" sagte Amanda nun wieder kühler.

Roy, der gerade einen Schluck Cola nehmen wollte, spuckte vor Schreck alles wieder aus und direkt auf Amanda. Diese wich erschrocken einen Schritt zurück und zog ein Taschentuch hervor um sich das Gesicht zu säubern.

"Wie bitte?"

Amanda wischte sich das Gesicht und ihr Kostüm ab und drückte Roy das feuchte Taschentuch in die Hand. "Ich sag nur soviel... Wenn sie mal nach Cluj reisen, besuchen sie den Hoia-Baciu-Wald Nord-westlich der Stadt. Wunderschön bei Tag. Aber meiden sie ihn unbedingt bei Nacht... Einer unserer Agenten hat ein Paar Tage nach seinem Besuch dort angefangen unsere Leute anzuzapfen... Wie auch immer... Wir wussten das das Siebenbürgen-Projekt eine Radioaktive Waffe sein musste. Wir haben aber keine Ahnung was sie bezwecken sollte oder wer in der Firma dafür verantwortlich war bzw. ist..."

"Und was soll ich jetzt tun?" fragte Roy geschockt.

"Sie, sagen mir jetzt endlich was sie mitbekommen haben als sie in diesem Gartenschuppen waren und unter der Terrasse als sie an diesem Balken hangen."

Roy setzte sich wieder und schlug die Hände aufs Gesicht. Er versuchte sich zu erinnern was an jenem Tag war. Er erinnerte sich noch an die Mausefalle in die er hineingegriffen hatte, an die Harke die ihm ins Gesicht knallte... aber dann kam es wieder...

"...er hatte Angst! Vor seinem Boss und vor Ihnen!" sagte er und zeigte mit dem Finger auf Amanda. "Er war verzweifelt... Die Frau sagte sie wollte es nicht mehr im Haus haben. Sie wusste wohl über das Projekt bescheid und was es konnte. Die Tochter hab ich nur kurz gesehen, sie ist mit einer Freundin ausgegangen sowie ich verstanden habe..."

"Das wissen wir... Die Freundin der Tochter wurde vor zwei Stunden tot aufgefunden! Noch bevor wir sie befragen konnten."

Erneut war Roy geschockt. "Oh Gott! Was ist passiert?"

"Jemand hat ihr in ihrem eigenen Zimmer das Genick gebrochen." sagte Amanda. "Wahrscheinlich wusste sie etwas und musste deshalb sterben."

"Ich... Ich habe ihnen alles erzählt was ich weiß! Außer..."

"Außer was?"

"Ich weiß nicht. Aber ich hatte das Gefühl... als ob er beobachtet würde. Er hatte Angst das er ausspioniert würde." erklärte Roy. "Sonst habe ich Ihnen alles erzählt was ich weiß. Sie sind ins Haus zum Essen und ich bin gegangen."

"Naja, Sie sind einen Weinberg runtergekullert. Aber genug davon. Sie haben mir sehr geholfen." sagte Amanda und schloss ihren Notizblock. "Wie schon gesagt, sie hatten großes Glück sich ausgerechnet in dieser Stadt niederzulassen. Ich bedauere es ehrlich gesagt sie da mit reingezogen zu haben..."

Roy sah es an ihrem Gesichtsausdruck. Sie schien wirklich besorgt zu sein. Sie blickte zum Fernseher und tatsächlich gab es Eilmeldungen über Radioaktive Strahlung rund um die Absturzstelle.

"Das ist ein neues Tschernobyl Mister Harper!" murmelte sie. "Sie sollten Vorsichtig sein. Das meine ich ernst! Wir können nicht vermeiden das die Deutschen Behörden nun alles auf den Kopf stellen werden. Er war ihr Fahrgast! Sollte sich die Polizei bei Ihnen melden... sagen Sie ihnen einfach das er nicht geredet hat während der Fahrt. Das wird das beste sein."

Amanda machte sich auf zu gehen. Roy sprang auf und stellte sich ihr in den Weg.

"Und was jetzt?" fragte er. "67 Menschen sind tot! Und ich weiß genug über Radioaktivität das ich weiß das viele weitere Folgen werden. Was gedenken Sie jetzt zu tun?"

"Ich kann nichts tun! Die Deutschen werden jetzt erst einmal den Ort evakuieren. Aus allem Anderen müssen wir und vor allem Sie sich heraus halten. Vergessen Sie nicht... Sie sind nicht mehr Roy Harper." sagte Amanda kühl und öffnete eine Schublade aus der sie seinen Kanadischen Reisepass herauszog. Er fragte sich im ernst woher sie wusste das er da war. "Sie sind Ronald Batson. Ein kanadischer Staatsbürger der gerade nach Deutschland eingewandert ist. Also benehmen sie sich auch wie einer."

Mit diesen Worten klatschte sie Roy seinen Pass in die Hand und machte sich auf zu gehen.

"Ich dachte Ihr Verein jagt Terroristen und so ein Scheiß?"

"Das war kein Terrorakt. Das war ein Flugzeugunglück bei dem unbekannte Fracht in Brand geraten ist. Wir können nichts tun im Moment. Wenn Sie sich einmischen wollen... Ich halte Sie nicht auf. Aber ich warne sie... Wenn Sie erwischt werden, können wir nichts für sie tun. Sie sind völlig auf sich alleingestellt. Aber ich rate Ihnen wirklich sich rauszuhalten..."

"Unter einer Bedingung!" rief Roy als Amanda zur Tür ging. Langsam drehte sie sich um und sah ihn streng auf. "Könnten Sie dafür sorgen das Andras' aus der Haft entlassen wird. Er hat mit der Sache nichts zu tun."

"Ich sehe was ich tun kann..." sagte sie lapidar und verlies die Wohnung.

Roy lief auf und ab. Immer wieder sah er auf den Fernseherbildschirm. Die noch qualmenden Trümmer der Maschine waren weit verstereut. Der besorgte Ton der Nachrichtensprecherin die sichtlich Geschockt war machte ihn ganz trübsinnig. Noch immer konnte er nicht stillhalten. Einer seiner Freunde war in Schwierigkeiten. Eine radioaktive Wolke hing über dem Land. Doch was sollte er tun... vielleicht wusste Felicity ja etwas... Sie jetzt anzurufen war riskant... aber jetzt war es ihm egal...

Weit entfernt in Starling City überreichte diese lächelnd ihrem Vermieter den Schlüssel zu der inzwischen leeren Wohnung während Oliver, mit etwas Hilfe von Thea noch ein paar Sachen ins Auto trug.

"Alles leer, besenrein und die Nachsendeadresse für die Post liegt auf dem Küchentresen." sagte Felicity.

"Danke! So eine gute und zuverlässige Mieterin wie sie wünscht sich jeder Miss Smoak!" sagte der Mann. "Ich wünsche Ihnen alles Gute!"

"Vielen Dank! Ihnen auch! Oh, das Telefon habe ich abgemeldet... könnte aber sein das es nochmal klingelt." sagte sie und ging zu Oliver und Thea nach draußen.

Thea umarmte ihren Bruder zum Abschied.

"Du musst uns umbedingt in unserem neuen Haus besuchen." sagte Oliver und schloss den Kofferraumdeckel.

"Mach ich auf jeden Fall. Aber versprecht mir euch nicht für alle Ewigkeit aus Starling City zu verziehen." sagte Thea. "Also machts gut!"

"Du auch!" sagte Oliver und stieg zu Felicity ins Auto.

Thea winkte ihnen hinterher als sie davonfuhren und blieb stehen bis der Wagen nicht mehr zu sehen war. Anschließend ging sie zurück zu Felicitys Haus um ihre Tasche zu holen die noch in der Küche war.

"Awww... Miss Smoak war die erste Mieterin die nie Probleme gemacht hat. Ich gebe zu das ich sie vermissen werde!" sagte der Mann.

"Hmm... Ja... ich auch..." murmelte Thea bis plötzlich das Telefon klingelte. "Hmm... Da sollten sie rangehen."

"Miss Smoak sagte sie hätte den Anschluss gekündigt!" sagte der Mann und hob ab. "Hallo!"

"Hallo?" sagte Roy verwundert während er auf seiner Couch saß und eigentlich Felicity erwartet hatte während er jetzt eine fremde Stimme hörrte. "Bin ich Richtig bei Felicity Smoak?"

"Oh, das tut mir leid! Sie haben Sie verpasst! Sie ist heute ausgezogen und mit ihrem Freund..."

"WAS?!" brüllte Roy und unterbrach den Mann. "WO IST SIE?"

"Sie ist vor zwei Minuten abgefahren."

"Awww... Bitte ich rufe aus Deutschland an! Ich muss dringend mit ihr reden."

"Aus Deutschland..." sagte der Vermieter laut was Thea aufschreckte gerade als sie zur Tür rausgehen wollte. Sie erinnerte sich an die Anrufe die sie aus Deutschland bekommen hatte.

"Geben Sie mir das Telefon!" sagte Thea und riss dem Mann den Hörer aus der Hand.

"...hallo sind Sie noch dran?" hörrte sie Roys Stimme.

"Roy?!" begriff Sie schokiert und sah aufs Display. Es war wieder eine Nummer aus Deutschland.

"THEA?!" schrie Roy geschockt.

"Was zum... Wie..." stammelte sie geschockt und sah das der Vermieter noch da war und zuhörte. "Entschuldigung... Das ist ein Privatgespräch... das ich für Miss Smoak notieren sollte. Entschuldigen Sie bitte!"

Der Vermieter ging weg als Thea ihn davon scheuchte und kontrollierte weiter die Wohnung. Thea nahm das Telefon und verzog sich mit dem Apparat in die leere Küche um mit Roy zu reden. Sie war völlig baff und musste erst einmal ihre Gedanken sortieren.

"Bist das wirklich du?" sagte sie ganz lapidar.

"I... Ich... Was machst du denn da? Ich meine... ich meine..." stotterte Roy und lies sich wieder auf sein Sofa fallen.

Thea zog sich noch weiter zurück und passte auf das Felicitys Vermieter nichts mitbekam.

"Roy, wie gehts dir?" fragte Thea besorgt. "Du lebst in Deutschland?"

"Hmm... Ja!" murmelte Roy. "Ich hatte, etwas Hilfe bei der Flucht. Was machst du da? Wo ist Felicity?"

"Sie ist heute ausgezogen. Sie ist mit Oliver in eine Kleinstadt gezogen!" erklärte Thea. "Hast du mich neulich im Club angerufen?"

"Ja!"

"Gut das du aufgelegt hast! Quentin stand in dem Moment neben mir und er hätte dich gehört. Wieso bist du in Deutschland?"

"Hat sich so ergeben! Du würdest es mir eh nicht glauben!"

"Und was wolltest du von Felicity?"

"Sie hatte mir schon mit meinem neuen Reisepass geholfen. Ich hoffte das sie etwas für mich herausfinden könnte..."

"Entschuldigung, ich möchte jetzt abschließen!" sagte der Vermieter der plötzlich wieder in der Küche war.

"Eine Sekunde!" sagte Thea als sie sich umdrehte und den Mann mit einem breiten Unschuldigen Grinsen ansah.

"Ist jemand bei dir?" fragte Roy.

"Ja, es ist schlecht im Moment. Ich sage deiner Cousine das du angerufen hast." improvisierte Thea.

"Meiner Cousine? Oh, jemand hörrt mit!" realisierte Roy. "Okay, hasst du was zum schreiben?"

Thea drehte sich zum Vermieter um. "Haben Sie zufällig was zum schreiben?"

Der Mann zog einen Kugelschreiber aus seiner Hand und einen kleinen Notizblock auf dem Thea die Nummer die Roy ihr notierte und die sie später zurückrufen wollte. Sie riss das Blatt ab und dankte dem Mann bevor sie sich wieder Roy zuwandte.

"Es war schön wieder deine Stimme zu hören!" sagte Thea wobei ihr beinahe die Tränen kamen.

"Ditto!" sagte Roy bevor sie sich verabschiedeten und auflegten.

Thea war sichtlich aufgewühlt als sie am Vermieter vorbei und aus der Wohnung eilte. Der Mann sah ihr noch kurz hinterher bevor er wieder auf seinen Notizblock blickte und mit einem Bleistift die Stelle schraffierte an der Thea geschrieben hatte und auf der nun die Telefonnummer zum Vorschein kam...

Thea sprang in ein Taxi und eilte in ihre Wohnung zurück. Dort schloss sie die Tür ab, zog sich in ihr Schlafzimmer zurück und kramte aus einer Schublade ein Spezialhandy heraus. Das laut Oliver, abhörsichere Handy war für dieses Telefongespräch besser geeignet. Roy hatte nicht einmal eine halbe Stunde gewartet bis sein Telefon wieder klingelte. In der Zwischenzeit hatte er weiter die Nachrichten verfolgt und versucht seine Gedanken wieder zu ordnen und das heruntergeworfene Essen vom Teppich zu putzen. Roy sprang auf das Telefon zu und nahm hastig ab.

" _Hallo! Wer ist da_?" sagte er auf Deutsch.

"Roy?" sagte Thea.

"Oh, hallo! Gut das du zurückrufst! Kannst du frei reden?"

"Ja, ich bin allein!"

"Awww... Thea... Es ist schön wieder mit dir zu sprechen."

"Geht mir genau so!" sagte Thea. "Wie bist du nach Deutschland gekommen?"

"Naja... das ist eine lange Geschichte..." murmelte Roy.

Roy erzählte etwa eine halbe Stunde lang von den letzen drei Monaten. Von seinem Umzug nach Deutschland. Von der Flucht bei der Ihm ein fliegender Superheld geholfen hatte. Von seinem neuen Job und seinen neuen Freunden.

"Du... hasst Captain Marvel erschaffen?! Und ich soll dir tatsächlich glauben das dieser 2 Meter große Schrank erst 12 Jahre alt ist?" fragte Thea ungläubig.

"Ich habe ihn nicht erschaffen!" maulte Roy und hielt kurz inne bevor er kleinlaut weiterredete. "Ich habe nur einen Teil dazu beigetragen das er den Typen trifft der ihn erschaffen hat. Thea hör mir zu... hier gehen einige seltsame Dinge vor..."

"Was meinst du? Ich dachte du wolltest dich aus allem heraushalten um nicht..."

"Ich weis was ich wollte!" sagte Roy schroff und fiel ihr damit ins Wort. "Sorry! Ich bin nur gerade... Aww... Hör mir zu! Ich bin ja Taxifahrer wie ich erzählt habe. Diese Amanda Waller von ARGUS hat mich aufgespürt und mich dazu gezwungen so einen Typen heim zufahren."

"Okay, soweit kann ich noch folgen! Ich habe sowieso den Verdacht das diese Waller sich viel zu sehr in unser aller leben drängt."

"Dieser Typ ist heute bei einem Flugzeugabsturz ums leben gekommen. Es ist überall in den Nachrichten. Bestimmt auch bei euch."

"Warte kurz!" sagte Thea und schaltete ihren Fernseher an. Tatsächlich wurde auch bei ihnen ausführlich über den Absturz und die radioaktive Verseuchung der Absturzstelle berichtet. Im Fernseher war zu sehen wie die Bewohner der naheliegenden Ortschaften ihre Häuser verließen und flohen. "Oh... mein... Gott!"

"Das kannst du laut sagen!" sagte Roy. "Diese Waller war wieder hier! Sie hat mich um den Finger gewickelt weil sie Sin aus der Stadt geschafft hat. Sie hat mich ausgefragt. Ein Freund von mir ist verhaftet worden nur weil er den Flieger beladen hat und ich habe die ganze Zeit das Gefühl als ob mein Fahrgast vielleicht daran schuld war. Er hat ein Kischinau-Projekt erwähnt. Und das Flugzeug wurde wahrscheinlich durch etwas ähnliches zum Absturz gebracht. Ich wollte eigentlich Felicity fragen, weil sie so fit darin ist aber... kannst du mir helfen?"

Thea bejahte sofort.

Was Thea nicht mitbekam war das nicht weit entfernt, Felicitys Vermieter das Gebäude des Starling City Police Departments betrat. Erhobenen Hauptes folgte er einer Polizistin durch das Gebäude und direkt in Quentins Büro. Dieser sah sich auch die Nachrichten über den Absturz an bis er merkte das an seine Tür geklopft wurde. Quentin sah durch die Glasscheibe sofort wer da war und winkte sofort das sie reinkommen sollten. Der Mann setzte sich Quentin gegenüber und die Polizistin verließ wieder den Raum.

"Und? Was haben Sie für mich?" fragte Quentin und sah den Mann mit strengem Blick an. "Ihr Anruf hat mich sehr überrascht."

"Also, eigentlich gehört es sich ja nicht seinen Mietern hinterher zuspionieren, aber..."

"Aber, was?" rief Quentin zorniger. "Wir haben eine Vereinbarung! Sie berichten mir über verdächtige Aktivitäten rund um Miss Smoak und ich sorge dafür das Ihre Tochter nicht angeklagt wird!"

Der Mann seufzte. Quentin kam einige Wochen zuvor auf ihn zu und bat ihn Felicity auszuspionieren und verdächtige Aktivitäten zu melden. Im Gegensatz dazu versprach Quentin dafür zu sorgen das seine Tochter, die in Central City verhaftet wurde, aus dem Gefängnis kommen würde. Quentin wollte herausfinden ob es wirklich noch einen 'Arrow' gab. Und Felicity war seiner Meinung nach die beste Verbindung.

"Also, Miss Smoak ist heute weggezogen..." begann der Mann.

"WAS?!" brüllte Quentin. "Sie ist heute weggezogen und Sie sagen mir vorher nichts?"

"Ich hielt es nicht für so wichtig." sagte der Mann zögerlich und reichte Quentin den Zettel mit Felicitys und Olivers neuer Adresse. "Ansonsten war nichts außergewöhnliches. Ich habe nichts gefunden. Außer..."

"Außer was?"

"Also... Da hat ein Mann angerufen. Die Schwester Ihres Freundes hat mir den Hörer aus der Hand gerissen. Aber ich bekam mit das der Anruf aus Deutschland kam!"

Das machte Quentin hellhörig: "Aus Deutschland! Woher genau? Können Sie die Stimme beschreiben?"

"Woher genau in Deutschland weiß ich nicht! Aber es war ein junger Mann. Und er sprach Akzentfrei Englisch. Er war also Amerikaner. Sonst habe ich leider nichts gehört. Aber er hat eine Telefonnummer hinterlassen die das Mädchen diktiert hat..."

Quentin nahm den Zettel mit der Nummer entgegen und auf seinem Gesicht zeichnete sich langsam ein lächeln ab.

"Was ist nun mit meiner Tochter?" fragte der Vermieter.

"Ich rufe gleich in Central City an." sagte Quentin kühl und verwies den Mann des Raumes.

Als er weg war stand er auf und schloss die Jalousien um den Blick nach innen zu verdecken. Dann ging er zurück zu seinem Schreibtisch und öffnete die unterste Schublade. Darin war eine große, schwere Stahlkassette die er mit einem Schlüssel aufschloss und in der sich eine dicke Akte mit dem Aufdruck 'Streng Vertraulich' befand. Quentin öffnete die Akte und blätterte sie durch.

Quentin wusste, Roy Harper war nicht Arrow. Oliver Queen musste es sein. Die Organisation ARGUS hatte irgend etwas damit zu tun. Der Typ der ihn damals entführt hatte und ihm alles erzählte auch. Und das Roy Harper noch irgendwo am leben war. Er hatte Beweise gesammelt. Der Papierfetzen den er vor einigen Wochen in Felicitys Wohnung fand hatte er mühsam selbst untersucht. Die Briefmarke war aus Deutschland, aus Stuttgart genauer gesagt. Von dort hatte der Club Verdant ein paar Anrufe erhalten. Einer von einer Privatnummer und einer aus einer Telefonzelle. Dann schielte Quentin wieder zum Fernseher in dem über den Absturz berichtet wurde. Ebenfalls in der nähe von Stuttgart. Sofort blätterte er weiter zu einer Weltkarte. Er hatte die Spur verfolgt... Monument Point, Blüdhaven, Keystone City, Central City, Fawcett City, Villers-Bogace (Frankreich), Paris,... und nun Stuttgart.

Quentin dachte nach. Wie konnte er nach Europa gelangen? Das war ihm jetzt egal. Denn er hatte einen Anhaltspunkt. Alle Spuren führten nach Deutschland!

 **Bitte um Review!**


End file.
